BAD LOVE
by DarkPurpleVampireGirl
Summary: when the puffs get force to mate with vampires every thing gets crazyer and crazyer,even when you start to get feelings for them
1. VAMPIRE RUFFS

Kaoru/Buttercup POV

Here I am in the professor's house where we were not allowed outside or to let anybody in. every thing went to good to worst in one week. A week ago we found out that other cities in Japan had a vampire problem. Yes vampires, we thought they weren't real. Until they came to here. We went to take care of it. But They were very strong. We couldn't stop them from turning others. Some of the villains got turned. So now we are have both vampires and humans living in the same city. We think they well stay down a little but there are fewer humans. We don't know what to do. We the power puff girls told every one not to go out after dark. We cant either go outside. The only reason we are not with our family's is we all came here to get something then went to go back when the sky was black. I hate not being out there helping the people but we are to weak.

Me, Momoko, and Miyako are all sitting here bored. We have nothing to do only to think about how we suck at your job. But we did change over the years.

Miyako still has her two pony tails that are curled, her blue eyes, she has curves ( we all have very girlish curves), b-cup, she had on a light blue skirt and a blue t-shirt with blue shoes, and a white short sleeve jacket. she is watching TV.

Momoko has her big hot pink bow that hold her long orange hair ( her hair is now to her knees), pink eyes, has curves( girlish curves), b-cup, she has on a long sleeve shirt(pink) and a hot pink skirt also pink boots,

She on the computer.

Me, I have lost the hair style I had and know have shoulder length hair (that is straight) and have side bangs (same color though), Lime green eyes, curves( are girlish), C-cups ( I have the damn biggest ones), am wearing some short pants( green) and a green t-shirt ( that is tint just right)and my green sneakers. The only reason all of us are home is our belts are mess up from the last fight we had with those damn vampires.

We were all 15 years old.

" hey , do you think they are mad at us" miyako ask looking away from the TV.

" I think every one forgot about us a week ago" I say

" now buttercup ,that's not true" momoko says turning the computer off " its not our fault that vampires are taking over"

" well I whether die fighting then run away" I say to her. I'm not joking either. I want to die a hero then be a coward.

" I know buttercup I would to but we cant, every one else wants us to live" Momoko says

" um guys am going to get some sleep" miyako says

" we all should get some sleep" momoko says " but lets go tell the professor"

We all start to go to the professor when the lights flicker. Then they went died. Miyako screamed and momoko did to. I kept trying to see when a flash light was in all our face.

" girls are you all right" ken asked. Peach was right by him.

" yeah we all are but what is with the lights" I say when professor comes running to us. His face look scared.

' all of you go hide under the couch" he says " now before they get here"

" what's going on professor" miyako says. When we hear a knock on the door.

" the vampires are here for me, you all have to hide from them now" he says then we all started going under the couch. We could see the professor open the door and a pale dark bearded man came in he was wearing a black coat and jean pants.

" you must be professor utonium" the man ask looking around.

" yes I am" the professor says " may I help you"

" yes you have to come with us " the man says

" what do you mean us" the professor asked when 3 boys walked in. THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS Z,

Brick had his red cap on with his orange hair that still was spiky, red eyes , muscular body, looked tall, had a red shirt on and black pants and was looking around.

Boomer had his same old hair only that it was shorter, dark blue eyes, muscular body, looked tall, had a blue jacket and dark blue shirt also had jeans on and he was staring at the floor a little close to us.

Butch didn't have that gay pony tail or bangs any more but had spiked up hair ( it looked hot), forest green eyes, muscular body, looked tall, had on a black shirt witch had on it in green BITE ME and a black pants he look like he was looking right at me witch was freaking me out.

They all looked 16teen

" I believe you know the rowdy ruff boys" the man says

" I-I do" the professor says " but why do you want me"

" cause we need a scientist like you" the man said

" but you need you friend s to come out first" brick says (he was smirking)

" what friends" the professor says

" the boy and those three girls under the couch" butch says, damn those boys grown mature

We all gave up on staying hidden and came out but in stand of mean looks the boys gave us shocked and happy look's.

The boys just stood there watching us. We all had a light pink blush form on our cheeks. Then the guy turned toward the professor and said

" well it look like your not needed professor" the man said

" what dose that mean" I say

" it means we already found what we were looking for" the man said

" huh" momoko says " looking for what"

" we were looking for the puffs and guess what we found" brick says while staring at momoko, boomer inch closer to miyako staring with lust and happiness , butch was looking at me with lust and hungry.

The ruff want us.

" what the hell do you what us for" I yell to them

" you as our mates" butch says with a smirk

This is a new story I am working on, hope you like it also PLEASE REVIEW

( and the next chapter will be longer)


	2. BITE

Momoko/Blossom POV

They said what, I cant believe this. Here the ruffs looking mature and hot then they says we are going to be their what. I always dream of getting married but not mating with a vampire. Me and my friends are confused and shocked, and the worst part is we are all blushing. Please professor do something. Wait where did the professor and ken go.

" um what do y-you mean b-by mate" miyako says looking scared and shocked

" let just say you all are going to marry us" boomer says while getting closer to miyako

" why would we marry you" kaoru yells to them.

" cause you don't have a chose" butch says , he was 5 inches away from kaoru( she was blushing and anger)

" what do you mean" I say , brick toke 2 steps closer to me, he was staring at me with lust and ( I cant believe I am saying this but) love.

" he means, you will came nicely or by force" brick says

" you cant force us" I say to brick

" yes I can, and will" brick says

" w-why us th-then" miyako says looking sad

" you have something others don't" butch says stilling looking at kaoru

" what can that be" kaoru says

" we cant tell you yet" brick says

" WE WILL NEVER MARRY YOU" kaoru yells to them. Oh no, I think you just piss them off kaoru. Cause the next thing we all knew was butch had kaoru in his arms, his arms holding her waist ( the were 1 and a half inch taller then us). Both me and miyako gasp cause he was staring at her neck.

" let her go" I screamed to butch but before I could do any thing else, brick had me by my shoulders .

" I wouldn't do that, blossy" brick says, they still don't know that we have secret identities.

Then I look over to miyako, boomer is holding her hand and is staring at her with passion. Then I hear something that made me scared to death

" I think you need to be punished kaoru-san" butch says while staring at her neck still.

" h-how the he-hell do y-you know my na-name" kaoru says. She was scared cause of how close butch was to her neck.

" come on kaoru, we all know every thing about you three" butch says

" what do you mean" I say

" oh we forgot to tell you we could read minds" brick says

" now about your punishment kaoru-son" butch says as he span her around, so she was facing him, he push some of her hair out of the way. Then his fangs came out (they were so close to her neck). I was about to cry and I could tell so was miyako. What are we going to do we are powerless.

Normal POV

Butch then sank his fangs into her neck and was drinking her blood. Kaoru was screaming. Momoko was looking away , she didn't want to see her friend in pain. Miyako was crying and was hiding her face in boomers chest.

After an half an hour , kaoru screams stopped and he pulled his fangs out , kaoru was so weak she fainted in butchs arms. He was holding her by her waist and her head was leaning by his neck. She was sleeping soundly.

Then something great happened the professor came in with ken and had a special flashlight in his hand

Miyako/bubbles POV

The professor came in with a flashlight , then he turned it on and it was so bright that me and momoko had to duck and cover our eyes. But when we opened them the ruffs were gone. I see kaoru laying on the floor, blood every where around her neck. She was sleeping

Both me and momoko ran to her and made sure she was all right. None of us spoke, we all toke kaoru to a bed and cleaned her bite mark, we told the professor every thing that happened . Kaoru was still sleeping. Butch toke a lot but lift just enough for her to survive. The professor was now hurrying to fix our belts.

" momoko what are we going to do" I ask her

" I don't know miyako, I don't know" the she cried and started yelling " I was scared and powerless, I couldn't stop butch from biting kaoru"

" momoko its not your fault, we all were powerless so its all of our faults' I tell her " I was scared to, I didn't do anything , I was afraid that if I did something boomer might do the same to me" I say to her

" I couldn't been like kaoru but I didn't, I think kaoru would of wanted us to stay quiet" I say to her " she would protect us any ways"

Then momoko stopped crying and smile and laughed.

' yeah she would do that" she says then looks at kaoru " and at least she is still alive and human"

" yeah" I say

Then both me and momoko went to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about boomer.

THE NEXT DAY

Momoko/Blossom POV

I was getting ready to go to school. I was eating breakfast. I was wearing a pink tank top with a red heart on it. A pink short sleeve jacket and a pink skirt that has red hearts every where one it, pink shoes. I had my bow in. we always have an extra pair of cloths at the professors house.

" momoko-son can you past the milk, please" miyako asks

I past it to her. She is happy and already for school just like me. She is in a blue long sleeve shirt and a dark blue tank top under it. A blue skirt with dark blue under it. Dark blue shoes.

" hey where the hell is my soak" kaoru yells while looking for it.

She woke up an hour ago, she got up okay. Both of us beg her to go home and raised but she told us that she was fine. Kaoru is wearing a green tint t-shirt ( she couldn't wear anything else cause the bite mark would show)with in big black letters said TOUGH GIRL. Has on green long shorts (to her knees) that had a chain hanging from it. And green tennis shoes

" how are we suppose to know" I say

" never mind I found it" she says putting it on.

" oh no we are going to be late" miyako says

" crap" kaoru says picking her stuff up.

" come on kaoru" I says as we are by the door

When kaoru was by the door with us when the professor came running to us.

" girls, I fixed the belts" he says as he hand them to us

" thanks professor" I say " bye" but he stops us and says

" you cant do much with them okay, they still need to charge okay" he says

" alright " I say then we were all out the door

SCHOOL

2 HOUR

Kaoru/Buttercup POV

Damn my neck hurt like hell when that damn butch bite me. I cant believe he did that. But the good part is it doesn't hurt any more. I still cant believe that those were the ruffs, just 5 months ago they were pulling pranks on us now they want to marry us. Well butch was very hot. NO don't start thinking about that. I am just not going to think about last night.

I should listen to the teacher now. I moved in my seat to get a better view of the teacher. Then I heard a voice say

"kaoru-son"

That voice sounds like butchs. I freak out more when the lights started to flicker then they went out . Every one started to scream. Every body was running to get out to the light. I was running to find momoko and miyako. I look out side to find something was covering the sun.

I run to the bathroom and transform.

" POWER BUTTERCUP" and in minutes I was buttercup. I look around to find that all of the students gone already. I fly to some hallways still looking for momoko and miyako. I feel some one touch my back.

" buttercup" bubbles says and hugs me.

" bubbles where blossom" I ask her she shakes her head no. we both go to the cafeteria guess who we found.

" buttercup, bubbles there you are" blossom says happily " I transform when the lights went out and try to find you"

" us to" bubbles says

" what's going on" I says to them.

She was about to say something when

blossom had a face of terror. She wasn't looking at me only behind me . So I turn around to find.

Rowdy Ruff Boys

My neck started to hurt again. Then butch says

" come here kaoru-son" he says that's when everything went black

* * *

Hope you like it, please review.

Chapter 3 is coming soon, see ya soon


	3. BLOOD

Momoko/Blossom POV

" come here kaoru-son" butch says to her. Then both me and bubbles gasp when buttercup started going over there to butch. She look hepatize.

" buttercup" I say but its to late. Butch has her in his arms ( he is holding her by her waist)

" what did you do to buttercup" I says to butch.

Then I notice brick and boomer are gone. I then feel something behind me. Then the next thing I knew was Brick was holding me. I look over to see boomer holding bubbles arms.

" let me go" I say to brick.

" no" he says

" why us' bubbles ask

" because" boomer says

I look over to find butch and buttercup gone. Where did they go. And how did he make buttercup come to him. I look over to see if bubbles is still here and she wasn't. I was alone with brick.

" the reason buttercup came to butch is the bite mark is taking affect" brick says ( he read my mind again)

" where is buttercup and bubbles' I ask him.

" don't worry they are fine" he says. Then I feel brick move my jacket out of the way. I feel his cold touch.(I blush) I know he is going to bite me. I cant stop him. He is to strong.

Then I feel two sharp pains go through my neck and the pain came so fast I didn't know it was coming. I start to scream. I feel so much pain and the feeling he is sucking my life away.

And everything went black.

Miyako/Bubbles POV

Where are we. One minute I was in the cafeteria and then I am in a classroom. I notice boomer is gone. Where did he go. I went to go to the door then I heard blossom screaming. Before I could do anything boomer had my hand.

" blossom is fine" boomer said " I promise"

Then he pulled me into his arms and was moving my jacket out of the way. I then feel him touch my neck softly. I blushed

" this hurts me more then it hurts you" he says. Then I feel something sharp go through my skin. I scream as I feel the pain and the feeling of my blood being sucked away. I kept screaming. It hurt so badly. . I feel so helpless so weak.

And then I felt dizzy and fell to a deep sleep.

Kaoru/Buttercup POV

I wake up to find I was in some ones lap ,am in a classroom and in a chair. I remember butch saying something to me and then every thing went dark. I then hear a scream , that's bubbles. I then feel someone's hand on my waist. I realized I have blood every where one my neck I look around to see my jacket on the floor. I hear a chuckle.

" you are awake buttercup" butch says. I see his mouth with blood on it I know that's my blood.

" you bit me again" I yell to his face. But he only smiles and use his hand to move some of my hair out of the way of my face.

" I know" butch says calmly. ' and your blood was great"

" you think my blood was great wait until you taste my damn fist" I yell to him about to pouch. He grabs my hand and holds on to my waist titer. Then his lips find my bloody neck again and starts to kiss is. I blush.

" I love it when you get anger" he says as he kissing my bloody neck. I blush more. ( I never blush in my life and here I am blushing like a girl)

Then I feel butch bite my neck again. But it doesn't hurt. Then I feel weak and happiness ( It cant be). I start to feel his hands grab my back push me closer to him. I start to say his name cause its to much.

" butch" I say weakly

No answer, then he push me closer to him. Making my body go against his. I start to pant.

" butch" I say again

He still doesn't answer. I tried again

"butch" I say

Then I put my arms around his neck and grab his shirt. I know I was redder then I ever was in my entire life.

" butch" I say again , I cant take it any more. Then I feel him take his fangs out and starts to lick the bite mark. I was so glad he stop I though I was going to faint again.

He was still licking my neck , then I heard serine's out side the school. I started to feel butch stop licking me then he got up with me and put me down on the chair and I felt something go around my body. Before I black out butch says to me.

" you are mine now' he says " I will come back to get you'

Then I went out like a light.

Momoko/Blossom POV

I woke up to find I was in a hospital bed. . I must have lost a lot of blood. I look to see I am still in my PPGZ uniform. Only that there is blood every where on it. I hope bubbles and buttercup are okay. I cant believe he was still sucking when I past out. I was so weak I cant believe this is happening.

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I cant believe this is happening. I though they were little kids that hate girls and love to pull pranks. Then they come back to look like men. Boomer was handsome and sweet but why us. I was so scared and weak. They are stronger then us we cant do anything. They over powered us. I wander who bit them. I hope to god buttercup and blossom are alright. They possibly lost blood too.

I wander were are the ruffs.

Kaoru/ Buttercup POV

I don't know what happen when I was with butch. I don't want to think about it. I just hope blossom and bubbles are alright. I know why butch licked my neck. He was healing it. I don't know how but he did. I also know why I felt some go over me before butch left . He put his jacket on me since I didn't have one on. I am creep out that he said I was his now and he will came and get me. I hate myself cause I was so weak and helpless. I don't know what to do.

But the weird thing is I think I kind of like butch but only a little. I still need to know why he chose me.

* * *

Please review, and I hope you like it and there will be more soon.

Chapter 4 is being made.


	4. FOOD

Miyako/Bubbles POV

Its been a week. I still cant forget it. Every second I think about boomer. I don't know why. Well he was nice. We were in the hospital for three days. Our family's were so worried. They all know the PPGZ secret. We couldn't go to school cause the professor was doing research on the vampires bite marks and that mean researching ours. But we couldn't blame him, he wanted to know more about these vampires.

When the professor found something he told all three of us about. It turns out the vampires mate with someone by biting them and sucking the blood and putting something in it in stand. Its is something that clams them theirs. It protect them from others. (I thought it was cute that the ruff want to protect us). It dose something to our body's as its going in. it makes us weak and happy.

The professor told us me and momoko was asleep but Kaoru wasn't. the first time butch bit her was to taste her blood. But the second time is really when it happen. Then the professor gave us the bad news.

WE ARE MATED WITH THE RUFFS, that means

WE ARE THE RUFFS WIFE'S

All three of us were shock but Kaoru was pissed off and anger as hell. Well I am mad to but they were nice ( well I think they all were).

So here are me, momoko and kaoru, in the park with the sun bright as day. I was looking at the sky and momoko was eating candy ( she never change) . Kaoru is playing with her soccer ball. We are trying to have a break and relax.

I was wearing a blue tank top with little dark blue hearts all over it. I had on my skirt that was blue and had one big dark blue heart on the left side of my skirt. I was wearing blue sandals. I also had on black eye liner.

Momoko-san was wearing a hot pink tank top, she had a pink jacket over it (short sleeve), had a hot pink skirt that had pink outlining. She had make-up on to.

Kaoru-san had on a green tank top and a black over sized jacket on. She hand shorts ( to her knees) that was green. She hand a chain with it.

" kaoru-san , why are you wearing butch 's jacket" momoko says smiling " so its true you do like butch"

Then she laugh. I look to see kaoru face red and anger. She dose like him.

" I do not" she screams to momoko. She is so lying.

" then why are you red" momoko says as she stops to breath

" I don't like him, okay" kaoru yells, she is so red.

" then why are you wearing his jacket then" I ask her while I giggle.

" my mom told me I had to wear it she thought it was Dia's jacket" kaoru says as she stops her blush.

" alright we believe you" momoko says trying to not laugh.

" I DON'T LIKE BUTCH" kaoru yells. She is so red.

Kaoru/Buttercup POV

Here I am, trying to tell my friends I don't like butch. Witch I don't. I only think he is kind of hot. that's it.

I was so mad I lose control of my ball and it went into some bushes and trees. I have to go get it.

" be right back" I say as I heard for my ball.

I was searching for it when I felt cold. Very cold. I look up to find the sun covered again by clouds. Why the hell has that been happening.

Then I heard deep breathing. I look up to find a wolf-like-creature standing there looking right at me. I toke a step back . It toke a step forward. Then it ran straight for me. I ran as fast as I could.

Momoko/Blossom POV

Me and miyako was seating and enjoying the park when kaoru came running out of the forest saying.

" TRANSFORM NOW" she yells as we all see what's behind her. A very ugly wolf that can stand on 2 legs. It was chasing her. Then

" Hyper Blossom" I says as I transform.

" Rolling Bubbles" she transformed

" Power Buttercup" she transformed

Then I used my yo-yo but it grabbed it and pulled me to it and swung its hand at me. I land on the ground .

I hear bubbles and buttercup call my name but I soon fell into darkness

Normal POV

Here are the puffs facing a monster , that just took blossom out. Then bubbles swings her wand at it but the monster grabs her leg and smacks her on the ground. Bubbles had blood coming from her mouth and leg.

Now there was one, buttercup was very mad at the monster. She charge at it ready to hit it with her hammer but the monster grabs her hammer and breaks it in half. Buttercup didn't know what to do, so the monster use her own hammer and stick it right in her thigh and then buttercup was down. The monster picked up the girls and heard right for the forest.

5 HOURS LATER

Kaoru/buttercup POV

Where am I. I woke up to see I am on a table with other food around me. I see bubbles on a table (like I am). Then blossom on another table (like me). I look to find a hole in my thigh that hurts like hell. Its bleeding to. I see people going around other tables talking. Then I realized we are their dinner but that means they are all wolf people. My leg looks red and hurts like hell. I cant do anything with it. All three of us are tired up.

We are going to die. I am going to die with out my first kiss. Wait a minute I cant believe I just thought that. I think the blood lose mess with my head. My friend are not even awake yet.

Then the people came to my table knowing I am awake. They touch my skin witch is hot to the touch.

" dad can I have fun with the meal first" some one says " she looks like a screamer"

Oh no they are first going to rap me then eat me. don't I feel special (sarcasm). I have to get out of here.

" AHHHHHH" bubbles screams as she cry's. she notice where she is and what's going to happen.

I then thought of butch for some reason. I would even liked him to save me and his brothers to save my friends. I hope some one notices we are missing and about to die. I really wish I wasn't wearing a skirt. I really don't what to die in a damn skirt.

Then I saw blossom waking up and now she is going to figure it out. I look around knowing we are not going to make it this time.

that's when I herd some one say " time to eat" then they put blind folds on all of us. Then the next thing surprised me. I heard glass and doors being slammed opened. I heard screams and tables breaking.

About a half an hour past. It was quite.

I started to struggle when some one grabbed me by my waist and picked me up bridal style. I stop struggling when I heard my saver say

" lets go" butch says , butch came. And that means brick and boomer got blossom and bubbles. I laid my head by his neck and chest cause I was starting to fall asleep. Then I went to a deep sleep.

Hope you like this one, the next chapter will be up soon.

Please Review


	5. CHAINED

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

Where am I, I look around to find I am in a room. In a bed that is green. Then I start to remember that the ruffs saved us. I try to get up but feel pain in my thigh. I look down to see it covered in bandages. I cant get up. I am not in my PPGZ uniform. I saw that my belt was missing to. I hear foot steps by the door.

" hello any body there" I say then the door opened.

" hi kaoru-san, you are awake" butch says as he is walking in. ( he is in a green t-shirt with baggy black pants)

"where are miyako and momoko" I ask him

" they are with my brothers" butch answers.

" where did you put my belt" I says to butch angrily.

"you don't need to know right now" butch says

" when can I leave" I say to him.

" never" butch says " I told you I will come and get you now I do"

" you cant keep me here" I say to him and still anger.

" yes I can" butch says,(he was getting a little anger) " you are my mate and you are mine"

" I need to leave I have to protect the people" I say to him,(I was blushing) I was not going to hide while people need me.

" not any more" butch says, still a little anger "you are mine now, and no one can take you away"

" butch don't you understand" I yell to him " I am a hero and I protect innocence people no matter what"

" you are hurt and cant even get up" butch says " you are staying here so I can protect you"

" you can-" I try to say

" that is finial buttercup" butch say (still anger) " you are staying here and you cant say anything about it"

When he said that he walk out the door. I was alone again. I was not mad that he was telling me what to do. But I did thought He was cute when he was anger. Not cute, he was hot when he got anger (I blushed red at the thought). I cant believe I just thought that but it was true. Well I never saw butch anger before. I think I should start getting him anger more often.

Well what do I do. I cant walk. I could think of a way out of here (and maybe see butch anger again) but how can I when I cant walk. I could find momoko and miyako. I can make it out if I hop.

I just hope the ruffs don't see me.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

I cant believe we are stuck in the ruffs house. Brick told me I am never leavening. Then he ask if I was alright. I told him I was fine and to give back my belt but he kept saying no. then he got to go smart on me about my wounds. Well brick was handsome when he is acting smart. well I am so bored I can walk but my back hurts cause of that swing. Then I heard a thump then another. I get off the bed open bricks door and standing there was kaoru

" Kaoru" I say as I kneel down to her. " you shouldn't be up and walking I saw that hole in your thigh"

" I know that but I am not staying here and doing nothing" she says to me as she puts her back to the wall near bricks door.

" well we could try to find our belts and miyako-Chan" I say as I look around for boomers door.

" well come on" kaoru says as she gets up slowly (she was in pain I could tell by the look on her face), and use the wall for support. We walk slowly and tried to not make sound or the ruffs will hear it.

Then we both see bubbles , opening a blue door looking around when she spotted us she smiled

" momoko and kaoru, I am so glad you both are all right" miyako says

" we are fine but we need to find our belts so we can get out of here" I say

We were in another hall way when kaoru collapse and had her back to the wall and she was holding her leg. I saw blood coming out. It opened again. Me and miyako run to her not caring if the ruffs hear it. Both of us realized she was crying.

" kaoru we have to get close your wound again" miyako says

" not u-until w-we get o-out of he-here" kaoru says. She can be so stubborn. Well she never gives up.

" but kaoru you are hurt really badly" I say

Then I felt something cold behind me. I turned around slowly to find butch looking upset (very upset).

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

It hurt so badly. So bad. I cried. that's when I saw butch not looking happy about this. He walked around momoko and miyako. He picked me up carefully. And walk to his room again.

" I told you, you were hurt' butch says as he walks into his room and place me on his bed. Then he grabs the bandages.

Well he was right, I hate it when he is.

Miyako/Bubbles POV

After butch toke kaoru away. Me and momoko didn't know what to do. I thought of still looking for our belts when I saw brick and boomer coming to us and taking us back to the room. I was placed on boomers bed and told to stay.

" is kaoru going to be alright" I ask boomer

" yes bubbles, butch would let nothing happening to her" boomer says smiling at me.

" why cant we leave boomer" I ask boomer

" cause we don't want you girls to get hurt" boomer says as he sits by me.

" but we have to protect the people" I say to him.

" I know you do but don't worry I am sure that every thing is good" boomer says smiling.

" I am still worried boomer" I say to him looking sad.

" I know you and your friends want to save the people like you always do but this time you got to stay safe" boomer says to me calmly.

" I hope you are right boomer" I say " I would die if any thing happen to the people"

" you are such a softy" boomer says as he smiles at me.

" what dose that mean" I ask him

" nothing" boomer says " it just you care for every one else but your self, witch is so cute"

" r-really" I say (I was blushing)

" yep" boomer says " well miyako-son I have to go. So why not get some rest."

Then he walked out his door and closed it behind him. I was still blushing and I was happy he thought I was a softy. I think he wasn't bad at all. I kind of like him a little. Well I should get some rest.

Then after 5 minutes I was sleeping.

Kaoru/buttercups POV

I wake up to feel a sharp pain in my thigh. It was wrap up. I sit up to hear chains then I look down to find I have chains. They were on both of my hands and going under the bed. Butch chained me to his damn bed. I try my hardest to get it off, damn he wasn't kidding that he wanted me to stay. Then I heard the door open and standing there was none other then butch.

"I see you found the surprise I left you last night" butch say as he came toward the bed,

" let me out of this butch" I yell to him.

" no but I have to leave for a little bit but I will come back to give you another surprise" butch says as he kissed my cheek .

" don't you dare leave me like this butch" I yell to him but to late he was already gone. Damn I hate this. I still cant believe I still think he is hot. I got to get out of this I really don't want to see his surprise.

Momoko/Blossom

I woke up hours ago and found I was chained to the bed. I still haven't seen brick. But when I do I am going to tell him to take these off.

Then the door opened and brick stepped in. looking happy.

" hi cutey" brick says as he waves to me.

" get this off me brick" I ask him

" sorry I cant our you will get away" brick says as he smirks

" what dose that mean" I ask him

" me and my brothers are going to be gone for a little bit so we cant let you get out" brick says as he came's closer to the bed

" where are you going" I ask him

" you ask a lot of question " brick says

" so" I say " answer brick"

" we'll bye my momoko" brick says as he leaves. I cant believe he didn't tell me. Well now what I am going to be bored to death.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I been trying to get out of this for hours. That butch knows how to chain a girl. I hope I am the only one though. I got nothing to do.

But I am wandering what is butch surprise for me.

Hope you like it, Please Review

Chapter 6 is coming soon


	6. VAMPIRE PARTY

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I wander when boomer will come back I am so bored. I really want to see if kaoru is okay. I should get some sleep it is 4 am. I lay down and close my eyes.

Then I heard the door open and foot steps coming to my bed.

" have sweet dreams miyako-san" boomer says as he kisses my cheek. Then he left. I couldn't help but blush. The ruffs treat us like princess.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I went to sleep but woke up cause I felt some ones arm holding my hand . that's when I realized I was in some ones lap and they were holding me as I was sleeping. I know who it was too, BUTCH.

But he wasn't awake. He had me in his arms sleeping. I could wake him up and freak out. Or I could go back to sleep. I am very tired.

I'll go back to sleep.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

I woke up still sleepy so I was about to raise my eyes when I saw brick at the end of the bed staring at me.

" brick what are you doing up so late" I say to him still very sleepy.

" nothing bloss, I was going to bed when I want to say good night to you" brick says smiling. (he has a cute smile)

" oh ok, well good night, brick" I say as soon as I close my eyes. I hear brick say

" Good night my blossom" then I feel back to asleep.

4 DAYS LATER

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I have been kissed on my neck, cheek and forehead for days. Also I have been called hot, sexy, and cute. Butch has been treating me like a lover would and has been asking me question and my life and tells me about his, I got to admitted he has grown on me a little (and his life's sounds cool and funny but never will admitted it). HE STILL HASN'T TOLD ME HIS SURPRAISE FOR ME YET. He keeps saying I have to wait.

I cant believe I am chained to a rowdy ruffs bed still. But My thigh doesn't hurt ant more. I can walk . I haven't seen butch in a while but we get feed (I cant believe I am being treated like a pet). I still cant believe I thought he was hot when he was anger (witch he has been a lot but not at me, but he still hot though) . Its some time in the night. I couldn't go to sleep knowing I am chained to a bed.

I look around a little to hear foot steps. I sit up and look to see mojo in the door way. No one has seen him for 1 year. He looks old though. His hairs are white and gray. He has a stick in his hands that he is leaning on.

" Mojo" I say

" I haven't seen a puff in mouths" he says " how are you doing buttercup"

" um well not good" I says then yell " cause your son chained me to his bed"

" I know" he says " take care of butch"

Then he leaves. What the hell happen to him. He must of turned old for some reason. That was weird. Then I heard more steps coming. Then a dark green eye butch came in. (smirking)

" hello my Kaoru-son" butch says as he comes closer to the bed and undue the chains . " did you have a nice sleep"

" no cause I am trap in your bedroom" I yell to him.

" I have something for you' butch says as he puts a bag in front of me. I look in to find a green tank top( dark green outlining) and long green fish net gloves . A green skirt (dark green outlining) , green fish net tints, and green high heel boots (goes to the knees), also a green necklace (a star). He was expecting me to wear this hell no.

" like hell I'll wear this" I say to him

" you have to buttercup" butch says as he seats by me and puts his arm around my waist. I blush a little.

" why should I" I say to him trying to shank him off.

" cause if you don't" butch says " I will put in on you myself" (he is smirking)

" w-what" I say as I blush for the 100th time in four days.

" I will give you a deal buttercup" butch says as he starts kissing my neck " I'll come back to find you are not dress I will dress you myself and don't think I wont enjoy it" then he smirks( his eyes have determination in them) he really wants to do it.

Then he gets up leaving my neck warm. And leaves. I start to think. I could get dress or let butch see under my cloths. that's so easy. I grabbed the clothes and started putting them on.

5 minutes later

I look so sluty. I cant believe he is doing this. I really need to find my belt. I cant though, he is always watching me making sure I don't leave. I hate this and where dose he think I am going in this. I am guessing he wants me to dress like this for his enjoyment. I hope momoko and miyako are doing well.

Then I saw the door opening (I thought it was butch to check up on me or to peek), but it was miyako standing there holding a black case. She was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt(showing on of her shoulders and cut right below her chest showing a dark blue tank top over it), a skirt ( with a tilted line that makes it dark blue and blue), dark blue high heel boots. She was wearing make-up to. She had blue eye shadow, black eye liner, blue lips.

" hi kaoru" she said sweetly " I am here to put make-up on"

" don't you already have some on" I say as I try to sit with the skirt.

" not me" miyako comes over by the bed " I am here to put some on you"

" hell no" I say angrily as I step away from her. " I am not putting any on"

" butch said you were going to say that" miyako says " that's why he told me to tell you that if you don't, he is going to have fun with you tonight"

" what the hell dose-" I just got what she was saying, I run to her and say " put some on me and hurry"

Momoko/Blossoms POV

I have been here for 4 days and I am stuck in bricks room. Brick has kissed every spot on my face (not my lips). Brick is even talking to me like I am his girlfriend (I am starting to like it)but I cant find my belt and I haven't seen my family or friends for so long. But I guess this out fit isn't to bad. I have on a hot pink strapless tank top ( a fish net long sleeve red t-shirt), hot pink skirt with red (only red) flames at the bottom, also hot pink high heel boots. I also have on make-up, hot pink eye shadow, black eye liner, hot pink lips.

I say brick or who ever picked this has tasted. But why would brick want me to dress up. I hope its out of this room and house. I also hope Miyako and Kaoru are coming. If butch got her a skirt he will have to force her in it. I wander why we all need to dress up. I hope we are not going any where in this.

Then the door opened and standing there was kaoru and miyako (I think) they look sluty. I couldn't believe that kaoru was wearing make-up. She had green eye shadow, black eye liner, green lips.

" hi momoko" miyako says as she comes over and hugs me. "I love you outfit"

" hi you guys" I say as miyako stops hugging me. " kaoru you actually got into a skirt"

" shut up" kaoru says (looking away) " I only did this cause butch was going to do it for me"

" okay then" I say " what did he do to put the make-up on"

" I know that one" miyako says " he said if she didn't put make-up on he was going to have fun with her tonight"

" wow they are perverts" I say " what do you think we should do"

" I don't know leader girl" kaoru says " you are the leader"

" I know that but I cant come up with any thing right now" I say

" do you think we are going some where in this" miyako says changing the subject.

" I hope not" kaoru says " cause if my brothers or dad see me in this they will go protective"

" my mom is going to kill me cause I am not home" I say

" my grandma is going to get worried" miyako says

Then before we could do any thing else the ruffs come in and grabbed us.

" hey, where the hell are you taking us" kaoru says anger and blushing(she is in butch arms)

" wait and see buttercup" butch says then I'll I could see was red, blue and green.

Miyako/Bubbles POV

When I could see again I saw a house with others going in side. Then I realized we are at a party. I saw other girls dressed like gothic or emo. I now know why we are here. When I saw momoko and kaoru shocked faces. I look up to see boomer smiling and then he grabbed my hand , I look over to see brick grabbed momoko's hand (she turned red) and butch wrap his arm around kaoru waist (she was growing red)

" where are we" I ask boomer as we start walking

" well we are going to a big party miyako-son" boomer says

" we know that Blondie" kaoru says " she is asking why are we here"

" kaoru-Chan this not a normal party" butch says looking at kaoru " this is a vampire party"

" what" kaoru yells

Oh no we are at the vampire parties we hear about from other towns where the vampires bring a human and eat them.

" don't worry miyako-son, we wont eat our mates" boomer says as we open the doors

* * *

Please review and I hope you like it,

Chapter 7, CRUSH will be coming soon.


	7. CRUSH

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I cant believe they made us get dressed up to go to a vampire party. I hate this. But I hate this outfit more. I lose boomer and brick along with momoko and miyako. I was stuck alone with butch (he was wearing a dark green shirt, a long sleeve black jacket, black jeans with two chains on both side of his pants). I been alone with him in his bedroom. So I am use to being alone with him.

Me and butch was at a table( he put me on his lap) filled with unknown vampires.

One boy had white hair, white eyes, white shirt with a black skull, white pants , and a girl next to him, she had long white hair with a black head band, white eyes, white eye shadow, black eye liner, white lips, she was wearing a white t-shirt ( that went to the middle of her thigh, it was a dress but t-shirt form) with a black vampire smiling face, white high heel sandals. She looked very happy for some reason so did the boy.

The other boy had brown hair was spiked down (short), dark purple eyes, wearing a black shirt with a dark purple x on it( big x), black pants with dark purple outlining, and his girl had light brown hair ( was up in a high pony tail) with purple strikes in it, light purple eyes, purple eye shadow, black eye liner, purple lips, she had on a long sleeve purple shirt (was cut below her breast showing her black fish net shirt under it), a purple skirt with a skull bet, purple long high heeled boots (goes to the middle of her thigh), they were happy too.

" so butch " white boy said " I heard that the wolfs almost ate your mate"

" they almost did" butch says while getting anger (but stop)

" you have it bad dude" the purple boy said " the were wolfs hate you the most"

" I don't know why" butch says " but if they go after my girl again I will kill them"

I blush after he said that. Wait I am not some love sick girl. I am not his girl (it wouldn't be so bad , he is very hot). I cant believe I just thought that. DAMN it

" I hear the wolfs are planning on attack on this town" white boy says " do you know any thing butch"

" I don't know any thing " butch says " yet"

" lets go see if the boss knows any thing" white boy says while getting up. " you girls stay here"

Wait they have a boss. I wander who it is. I should find out. I need to find momoko and miyako. I still have no clue who these vampires are. Butch gets up with me in his arms and puts me in his seat. But before he leaves he whispers

" Don't even think about it butter babe" then he walked away with the white and purple vampires.

I cant believe he read my mind again. I wasn't thinking about any thing only to find out who is his boss. I am still going to try. When I was about to look for momoko and miyako when.

" you are power Buttercup" the purple girl says

" yes " I answer " why"

" cause we are puffs too" the white girl says " I am shining Bell or bell"

" I am hoping Bunny or bunny" the purple says

" wait if you are puffs why the hell have you been" I say back totally forgetting what I was doing.

" well you see we both got hit with white light but I had a dad that was a scientist and so we didn't hear about you three yet also didn't need help" bell says

" we fought monsters in our town witch was right next to yours, when we found out about you, we thought about going to your town since there were no more monsters in ours, but we didn't know that black light hit two boys, they were causing trouble we fought them for 1 months" bunny said

" but they were both 10 years old, but we haven't seen them for months but they came back to be both Vampires like the ruffs, we mated with them and fell in love with them" bell says with a love face.

" okay that's just weird but I guess that's good" I say " you guys have normal names don't you"

" yes" bell says " I am Yoshida Tokie"

" Hayashi Naru" bunny says " and we already know about you and your friends"

" how the hell do you know about us" I say anger

Before she could answer two people sat down by me. I look to find momoko and miyako sitting by me.

" kaoru we finally found you" miyako says as she smiles.

" kaoru do you know that they have a boss" momoko says then she notice bell and bunny. " who are you two girls"

" these are the lost puffs momoko" I say then I point to bell " bell" then " bunny"

" the lost what now" momoko says " you mean there are more puffs"

" we can tell you how and what happen" bell says

After explaining to momoko and miyako about it again. They finally understand.

" that's great" miyako says happily " welcome to the power puffs naru and tokie"

"thanks" bell says " you know we heard so much about you"

" how" miyako ask

" your mates told us" bunny says " you know they really love you all since they meant you"

" what" I blush butch loves me that means they had a crush on us when they were ten. I never notice. I still cant believe he love's me. Damn I am red again why is it when I think about him I get red.

" that is so cute" miyako says " hey wait are you mated to a ruff"

" yes I am mated with Blake, the purple ruff" bunny says

" my mate is bliss, white ruff" bell says

" hey do you know any thing about their boss naru" momoko ask

" not much" Naru says " but their boss gives orders and they do them"

" we don't know if the boss is good or bad cause we never seen him" tokie says

" where did brick and boomer go" I asked miyako and momoko

" they said some thing about going to see some one" momoko says

They left at the same time butch and the new ruffs left, so they are seeing the boss. I know what I am going to do, I thought this when I smirked

" hey you know where they are right naru" I ask

" yes why" naru says

" you all really want to know what our mates are up to" I say as I start to get up

" wait what if the ruffs find out what we are doing" momoko says

" fine if they do find out I will tell them it was all my fault" I say to all of them.

" that sounds good to me" naru says

" me too" tokie says " and you two"

" I am in" miyako says

" I guess I am to" momoko says

" lets do it" I say as we all go to the direction our mates went.

I look up to see old style of design. This place must be really old. I see tons of doors.

1 hour later and we still haven't found the ruffs.

" I thought you know where the were" I say as I turn to naru

" I guess I forgot" naru says " sorry"

" its okay naru-san" miyako says " now we have to get back before we all get in trouble"

" yeah I don't what that to happen" tokie says

5 minutes later

We were pacing a window when we all heard bangs and yelling where the party is.

" what the hell is that" I say

" do you think we should go find out" naru says

" I think we should stay away from it" miyako says

The we heard the window break. And guess what that was right behind us. We all turn and stop cause right behind us is 5 big ugly werewolf's

" on the count of three we all run" momoko says "THREE"

We all run as the wolfs chased us.

8 minutes later

I was not looking were I was going. I looked around to find I was separated from the others and was 3 wolfs looking at me. I was in a dead end. I look around and find a vent. I can escape there, but as I was climbing in the damn were wolf scratch me.

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" I say as I go further into the vent I hear the wolfs trying to follow me.

15 minutes of going through vent after vent. I need to find an opening, and my leg is killing me. I would give any thing right know to be in butch room and chained to his bed. I cant believe I am saying this but I miss butch. I hope my bloody leg dose not tell where I am to the wolfs. It hurts I can barely move it.

Then I found an opening I went through it. I was in the hall way where they started chasing us.

I tried my best to get up but I could not so I lean up against the wall taking a break.

Then I hear breathing I turn around to find 6 were wolfs cornering me .

DAMNMIT

* * *

Oh no kaoru is in trouble, hope you like it though

Please review and chapter 8 is coming soon.


	8. WOLF'S

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I cant believe kaoru was separated from us. We have been hiding in a closet we all found. We are all so worried for kaoru. I hope she is okay. I wander where the ruffs are though.

" I hope kaoru is okay" tokie says in a whisper.

"shhhhhhhhhhhhh" momoko says " we don't what any one to hear us"

We all went quiet when we heard foot steps above . Then I see naru going for the door. What is she doing.

"naru what are you doing" I say to her

"I am going to see if its clear" naru says "okay"

She open the door and stepped out.

5 minutes later

What happen to her. Please be okay please. Then some one open the door really fast making all of us scream.

"" we all scream and guess who it is.

"its okay guys it just me" naru says

"you scared the living out of us" tokie says trying to catch her breath (we all were)

"sorry but I came to tell you its clear" naru says opening it all the way.

We all walk out and found nothing. No were wolfs.

"I think we should try to find kaoru" momoko says "we should spilt up so we can cover more ground"

"wait don't you think it's a bad idea to spilt up" naru says "we could get hurt"

" only if you do this" momoko says " me and tokie go look for kaoru while you two go and find the exit or the ruffs"

"oh now I get it" naru says while grabbing my arm and pulling me towards a hall way. "we wont let you down "

"see you later guys" I say to them (I hope)

Then I could not see momoko and tokie any more.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

I hope this works. I hope to god the find help or the ruffs (I wander if brick is looking for me) wait no time to think that first we need to find kaoru and get out of here.

"alright momoko where do we start looking" tokie ask while her hands are behind her back.

"I think we should start in that hall" I say pointing to the opposite wall that miyako and naru went.

I hope we find kaoru soon and not to find any were wolfs on the way.

No ones POV

There was kaoru being cornered by 6 were wolfs. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to cry (she hates crying) and she didn't want to scream (she was to shocked to). Then the all started to lose their ears and claws, (they were turning back).

The fist one was a man with dark blond hair that spiked up, yellow eyes, white skin (a little tan), he was wear no shirt only black pants and looked bored.

Then another boy who had blood hair (looked like the color of blood), blood eyes, white skin(not to white), had a jacket on (black) and blue jean pants (they had rips), he looked amused.

The 3rd boy had brown hair, brown eyes , tan skin, he had on a dark brown shirt and baggy jean pants, he looked happy.

a girl, she had dirty blond hair, yellow eyes, and normal white skin, she had on a shirt with ripped sleeves (yellow) and had in black letters " I BITE", and very short shorts (they were blue jeans), she looked pissed off.

The next on was a girl too, she was a red head (her hair in two breads), orange eyes( not like bubbles eyes she had a pale blue), normal white skin, had on a orange tank top with a big (black) broken heart on it, very Minnie skirt (orange), she looked anger.

The last girl had light brown hair, light brown eyes, tan (not so dark), she was wearing a white shirt (ripped) and jean shorts, and looked mad like the rest.

They all had blood on them.

"well look what we have here" the yellow girl says "another girl to kill"

" I don't know doesn't she look like power buttercup" the brown boy says

"she cant be" the yellow girls says "but lets see who's mate we are going to kill"

The blood boy trys to grab her leg but kaoru kicks his hand hard and shouts

"DON"T TOUCH ME, YOU FUCKING FREAK" kaoru shouts at the wolfs. They all look shocked.

"well are we in a grumpy mood green girl" the brown boys says "now answer our question who is your mate"

" why the hell should I tell you" kaoru says (she looks determined not to look weak)

" just tell us you little brat" blood boy says

" over my died body bastard" kaoru yells

" just tell us" the yellow girl says "if you do we will let you walk out of here with only a few bite marks"

" why the hell do you want to know so badly" kaoru say looking mad.

" to make sure you are not important" the orange girl says

" so tell us" the brown boy says

" I will never tell assholes like you any thing" kaoru yells

Then the blood boy grabbed kaoru by her hair and made her stand up.

"then how about I remind you of who you are talking to" the blood boy says be fore punching kaoru hard in the stomach and frown her back into the wall hard but she was still awake and alive. She sat up still looking strong.

"now tell us or-" the blood started to say when he stop to see the hall way lights flicker on and off until it went out. The wolfs shout then there were punching sounds and crashes then the lights came back on.

Kaoru looked around to find, the blood boy in the wall, the yellow boy in the floor (half of his body sticking out), the brown boy was on the other side of the hall with his back smash up against the wall, the orange girl was on the ground with a bloody back, the yellow girl half way out a window with blood, the brown girl was thrown up into the ceiling, they were all blood.

Kaoru didn't know what to do cause her leg was sore and her stomach and back was in so much pain.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I don't know what happen but one minute I was close to death then next I was saved. I cant believe that blood boy punch me. I can barely stand. I could try to stand, maybe I will find the others.

As I was trying to get up I see some thing green come towards me and kneeing down by me.

Butch.

He looks worried and anger

Momoko/Blossom POV

We still haven't found kaoru yet. I hope she is alright. I also hope that miyako and naru found help (or the ruffs). I am so tired. We have been walking for so long. Why is there so many hall ways. I think we are lost to cause both me and tokie don't know where to go.

Also we have been checking each hall way to make sure no were wolfs are there. Then out of no where we hear footsteps behind us. It sounds that they are getting closer.

" d-do you hear t-that" I say to tokie

"I really wish I didn't" she answer both me and tokie run around the corner and keep running. We keep hearing the foot steps. Then when we turn another corner

We both bumped into three were wolfs. They grab us by our arms and stare at us hungrily. We are going to die then I see a red flash and a white one come by and knock and punch the werewolf's. they were knocked cold and transformed back to a human formed. Both me and tokie land on our buts. I looked up to find a happy and pissed brick and bliss.

" why the hell did you leave that room" brick says as he grabs me in to a hug. "I am glad you are okay though"

" bell are you alright" bliss asks her " you almost gave me a heart attack"

"I am sorry" bell answer as she hugs him and he hugs back.

" you girls both aright" brick says

" I am fine brick" I say to him. " what happen brick"

"lots of were wolfs crashed the party but don't worry no one was killed" brick says "I am so glad I found you"

" alright brick stop loving you mate and lets find where butch ran off to" bliss says

Wait butch ran off some where (I hope he ran to get kaoru)

Miyako/bubbles POV

Me and naru are in the room where the party was. There are broken chairs and windows. No died body's.

I hear a load thump behind us. I turn around to find Blake and boomer standing there looking happy as ever. Boomer come running to me and hugging me. I hugged him back.

"I am so happy to see you miyako" boomer say happily. "are you hurt"

"no boomer" I say to him "I am perfectly fine"

"good" he says I turn around to see bunny and Blake hugging each other and saying I missed you and I love you. I guess she really was in love. Maybe I should try it.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

He just stared at me. He looked at my leg and was more worried.

Then out of no where I feel a pair of lips on mine. They are so soft and warm.(I cant believe it, he toke my first kiss) after 3 minutes he pulls away. I was deep red. I hate blushing. (but he is a great kisser)

"are you okay kaoru" butch says to me while picking me up. I put my arm around his neck and pulled my other hand to hold on to his shit

" I am fine just a little bruise" I say to him then he starts waking with me.

" what did I tell you to do" butch asks me "I told you to not even think about leaving the party room"

"I didn't know this would happen" I say to him.

"I know you didn't know" he says " I didn't know either"

" where are we going" I ask him

"to see our boss" butch says

* * *

Please review and I hope you like it

I am working on the next chapter

See you on chapter 9


	9. WE ARE IN TROUBLE

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I cant believe the party was crashed cause of the wolfs. I hope no one was hurt. Its been an hour when the ruffs found us. Now we are in a big room with 3 big couches. And a table. I am sitting with blossom on and naru and tokie are in another and kaoru is laying on the another one. She looks so hurt. Butch came in with her a half hour ago. that's were butch went to go an rescue her.

We are doing nothing. Our mates are in the room right by ours. They are taking to their boss. None of us want to go take a quit peek until kaoru said some thing.

"what do you girls say about going to see what they are doing" kaoru says while getting up slowly.

"kaoru remember what happen last time witch was a while ago" momoko says

"well I always wanted to see what their boss is like" tokie says

"I agree, and besides we know what room they are in now" naru says

"I don't know" I say "but kaoru, you are hurt how are you going to make it there and back"

"come on miyako" kaoru getting up but still looked weak " I am buttercup, we had worst situations"

"alright but kaoru you are taking all the blame alright" momoko says getting up.

"that's fine with me leader girl" kaoru says "are you two coming" looking at tokie and naru

"I am" naru says "are you tokie"

'I do want to see what's going on" tokie says " but what if bliss gets mad at me again"

"its alright" naru says "kaoru will take all the blame, right kaoru"

" yes I will" kaoru says when she smiles.

"alright" tokie says " but how are we going to do it"

"I know some thing but Blake wont be happy about it" naru says "but we wont get caught"

" we will have to be very quite alright" kaoru says

Then we all fallow naru some where. She takes us to a door that leads to a small room with a see through window I could see boomer and his brother .

"don't worry they cant see us but we can see them" naru says she finds a chiar and tells kaoru to sit

"why should I sit" kaoru says

"cause you are hurt and if we get caught I don't want butch getting piss that you are standing alright" naru says

"fine then " kaoru says with a mad face. She sits down in front of the mirror like we all are but standing.

"wait a minute how do you know about this" momoko says

"Blake brought me here to have alone time" naru says blushing red.

"that's where you were" tokie says .

"you were having alone time with Blake naru" momoko says in a teasing tone.

"oh yeah like brick hasn't been alone with you " kaoru says

"s-so" momoko says (she was blushing)

"shh" I say "some one is coming in."

Momoko/Blossom POV

"shh" miyako says " some one is coming in"

I look to where momoko is. I see a pale man. He has black eyes and midnight blue hair (it goes to his chin). I can tell he is a vampire cause he looks like one. I got to say he is cute.

"ruffs I see you had trouble getting your mates" the man said

"yeah but we got them" brick says "what do you want"

"I have new orders for you from the king" the man says

Wait they have a king. He must be the vampire king. I cant believe it. I started to lean on the window like the others (not kaoru)

"what is it this time" butch says

"its is to go and scoot out the woods and find where they are hiding" the man says

"is that all" Blake says "I really hope so bill"

So his name is bill. Not a bad name but why the hall bill. I am starting to sound like buttercup.

"not all" bill says " you have to go to an old house, it seems that our were wolfs have been dragging people their"

"nothing else sir" boomer ask

"well the king really wants you to start looking after your mates better" bill says "it seems they seem to get in trouble a lot"

"we are trying our best sir" bliss says "but you know mates are a little trouble these days"

"I guess bliss" bill says "I have some thing to tell you and is a very secret"

I lean a little more so I can hear every word so did the others (not kaoru cause she is in a chair. I hear a little sticking sound but was to into finding out the secret.

"um guys you should not lean like that" kaoru says getting up 9she was still in pain.

"why kaoru-san" miyako says

Then we all back up from the glass to see it falling apart. Oh no. then it was starting to come off I try to hold when .

BOOM

We are so died.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

Good hob momoko now we are died. I looked up to see the where the glass was to find a big hole and guess who can see us. I see the ruffs look at us with anger faces. We are in trouble. I try to not look at butch cause I don't want to get a stare. We were all blushing and in trouble.

"hey boys" naru says (very red)

Then I feel a sharp pain in my leg. CRAP, I forgot I cant stand on it that long. It didn't help with the bruise on my back. I fell down in pain. I look down to find my leg bleeding again.

I look to find butch by my side looking made and worried. He was checking my leg seeing the blood. He had his hand on my back supporting me. I was red.

"you girls don't listen" butch says as his face comes closer to my face. (he is staring at me with those cute eyes of his)" don't you"

"why did you not listen bubbles" boomer says going closer to her(she goes red)

"s-sorry w-we want t-to know where y-you were" bubbles trys to say the best she cans with out blushing (she failed)

"you girls were told not to leave that room" brick says as he came to momoko and stares her down.

"we want to know what was going on" momoko says with a blush to her cheeks.

"a-and it was k-kaoru idea" tokie says, bliss is by her. He doesn't look happy at all.

"I had the feeling it was " butch says as he checks my back. (I blush more)He looks anger still

"we were just wandering what you were doing" naru says Blake is by her looking at her. (he wasn't happy at all)

"so these are your mates " bill says

Butch was still making sure I was alright. Then he picked me up slowly and gentle. I was using his neck and shirt for support. He was caring me bridal style (again).

"yes bill" boomer says, he has his arms around miyako (not looking happy). She was redder then before.

"well I should get going" bill says "and remember what I told you and the mission"

"alright bill" brick says as he stares momoko with pissed off eyes. (she looked like she was going to faint)

"so kaoru it was your idea to spy on us" butch asks me with a smirk (that's not good).

" y-yes" I say (I am so fucking red)

"but you all agreed didn't you" brick says while inching closer to momoko.

"yeah" momoko says blushing like crazy.

"but we really want to see if all of you were okay" tokie says " but we wont do it again"

"do you all promise" bliss says

"yes we all promise" miyako says

"alright you girls are forgiven" Blake says

"yeah" naru says happily hugging Blake while he hugged back.

"its getting late" brick says (he has momoko in a lover hug)

" I think should go home" boomer says still holding miyako.

"yes" bliss says now holding tokie hand (she is red). "that's a great idea boomer"

"then lets go before it rains" Blake says still hugging naru.

I look at the window to see he is right. It is about to rain. Then all the ruffs grabbed their mates and ran out the door. But we didn't make it back to the house before it rained. I see the others running fast with their mates. I looked up at the moon but some thing got in my way. I see butches coat covering my head as he runs with me.

I blush. He is such a cute lover and such a bad boy. Damn it.

"when we get back, I will give you your punishment there" butch says

"what" I say getting freak out. "I thought we were forgiven"

"I am not mad at you" butch says, then he did his famous smirks "but that still doesn't mean I cant play with you"

I feel my cheek grow hot. He is not mad at me but my punishment is him playing with me. I wander what ….that ….means …...

OH NO

i feel so hot right now cause of two things, one i am so close to butch, two he is going to play with me (i really dont want to)

* * *

Please review and I hope you like it. The next one is coming soon.

Chapter 10

Dear readers

I am trying to write the most chapters I can before school stats. I have to stop some times cause of my two sisters but I am trying.

P.S

I hate school and I don't want to go back.


	10. OUR LOVE FOR YOU IS GROWING

Miyako/Bubbles POV

Here I am in boomer's room. I am laying on his chest. We are watching a movie. I got to admit boomer is starting to grow on me. I don't care though I actually like it. I have a crush on him now. I just like how he treats me, holds me, tells me about his life and I tell him mine, and how he is so kind. I know if I tell Momoko and Kaoru. They will freak out or maybe they feel for their mates like I am.

I don't know when I will tell boomer. I know vampires can read minds but boomer never dose that only in situation cause I ask him too (I ask nicely). I hope boomer will be alright on their mission. I don't want to see him hurt.

"boomer" I say

"yes miyako-son " boomer says smiling. (I like his smile)

"um do you mind if I give you a nick name" I ask him (blushing a little)

"only if I can give you one" boomer says smiling

"deal" I say smiling back "I am going to nick name you boomie"

"alright then bubbly" boomer says

I giggle. He is so sweet and nice. I know he is a ruff but I don't care. I know they changed. I know they are trying to protect the city and us. I wander when they have to go. I hope he doesn't get hurt. Well he is a vampire.

"boomer" I say (I blush) " when are you going to the mission"

"you girls heard that part huh" boomer says then he smiles "don't worry miyako-son we are going to be fine"

"alright " I say "but I still want to know when are you going"

" tomorrow " boomer says, tomorrow that's not far away.

"when are you coming back" I ask, (I blush a little)

"we don't know but we promise we will come back" boomer says

"you better" I say as I push my face in to his chest more. (I didn't want boomer to see me blush cause right now I am very red)

"you are worried about me, miyako-son" boomer says as he puts his arm around me.

""y-ye-yes" I say still hiding. (I was blushing more)

"don't worried we wont get hurt" boomer says (that's what every one says before they get hurt)

" okay, boomie" I say, I hear him laugh. I join him.

I hope he is telling the truth. I don't know if he already knows that I have a crush on him. I will tell him soon but not now. I ask him to not read my mind. I wander if he dose it secretly. He wouldn't, would he. I hope not. I guess I should focus on the movie now. I wander though if I wake up to find him gone.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

I am in bricks room (I was re chained to his bed). I know why I was cause we already got in trouble two times. I guess I kinda like brick but only a little. He is starting to grow on me. I got to admitted I was scared when brick stared me down (where we got caught for spying). I think butch told some thing naughty to kaoru cause she was blushing the whole way home. I wander what.

I wander when they are going and what was that secret to. I didn't hear cause kaoru called me then boom. I hope they don't hold that against us. We were just wandering what they were doing. I know no wife or girl friend always listen to their man.

I wander where brick is. He chained me then he said I will be back. I wander if he is going to talk to bliss and Blake. I don't know but I think they are staying with tokie and naru. I hope cause I want to learn more about them. I still cant believe there are two more puffs. I think is great. I wander witch one is the leader. They don't look like one (nether of them do) but they are in love with bliss and Blake.

I thinks its cute they love each other. I wander if I will fall for brick. I don't know. I mean he is handsome and cool (sweet when he wants to be). I don't know. I do like the way he leads, his attitude, his way of protecting me, and that we have things in conman. I just like him a little. I don't know yet. I guess I will have to wait and see.

I hear foot steps coming closer. I look up to see brick walk in and come over to me. He looks like he is up to something. He sits by me and wraps his arm around me pushing me closer to him.

"hey bloss" brick says smirking

"hi brickie" I say back smiling.

"don't call me that" brick says as he pushes me on to his bed ( he is on top of me)

"why not" I say as I giggle "I think its cute"

"I don't think its cute blossy" brick says as he stares into my eyes (he has cute eyes)"don't call my eyes cute ether"

"but they are" I say (I love doing this) "I mean they look like rubes"

"you eyes look like blossoms" brick says " now those are cute"

"yeah but you have such a cute smile to go with those ruby eyes, brickie" I say smiling.

"you like doing this don't you" brick says still staring at me.

"yes" I say "but no matter what I am going to call you brickie"

"alright momoko-son" brick says "but only if I can get some thing in return"

"what is it then" I say then I see brick leaning down towards my face (I was blushing hard again). I feel his lips on mine. He was kissing me. And it is my first kiss. His lips are so soft and warm. I cant help but to love it. He pulls a part from me. Now staring into my eyes again.

" now you can call me brickie" brick says

"alright cutie brickie" I say as he groans out annoyed.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

Here I am sitting in butches room. I am sitting on his bed with him (I am sitting across from him). He is just staring at me.( His eyes are cute).

"your eyes are cute to kaoru" butch says (he read my mind again).

"stop reading my damn mind butch" I scream at him (I hate it when he dose that)

"cant help it " butch says as he inches closer to me (I blushed) " cause your so damn hot"

"w-what" I say as I back away a little. (I was red)

" your so damn hot kaoru" butch says as he move closer to me. I go further away from him. "and you are all mine"

"I am n-not some pri-" before I could finish I fall of the bed. But that's what I thought until butch grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him (I was against his chest).

"you're not a prize" butch says staring at me. 'you are more then that"

I blush redder. Why the hell dose he have to be a cute lover and bad boy. Also hot.

" I can go on for ever of what I love about you" butch says as he start to kiss my neck. I feel both of his arms go around me bringing me closer to him, (I was redder then bricks hat)

I couldn't think of any thing else to say. I just relax with the touch of his lips on my neck. I cant believe I am letting him do this. Well I cant stop him. I am sitting on his lap ( facing him), and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. I wander why the ruffs choose us. I know they had a crush on us when they were 10 but why keep crushing on us.

I feel him push me down. So I was under him. He is still sucking my neck (going to give me a hickey). I wander when they are going to their mission. I hope they all don't get hurt.

I feel his lips leave my neck. I see him stare at me for a moment. He leans towards my face. I feel his lips go on mine. He is kissing me again. He stole my first kiss. It was when he found me then he kissed me. I got to admitted he has some lips. I feel his hand slide up my shirt, I am so freaking red.

I open my mouth for air when butch slide his tug in. I cant believe it I am making out with a rowdy ruff boy. I feel his tug roaming in side of my mouth. I don't know what to hate about it. Why the hell did this happen to me. I wander where tokie and naru are. They told me they love their counterparts but I don't know about butch though. I mean he is hot, cool, bad boy, good kisser, and I have things in conman with him. Well he is my male counterpart.

5 and a half minutes later

Damn he can kiss. He finally separated from my mouth and both of us were breathless. I cant believe this. I let him kiss me for that long damn it.

"see your punishment wasn't that bad" butch says smirking (he still has his hand up my shirt)

"get your hand out of my shirt you pervert" I scream to butch but that did nothing but keep his hand there.

"I think you need more punishment" butch says still smirking "I think I should start with your cloths"

What the hell dose that mean, I think for a sec. when I realized what he meant. That pervert. Like hell I would let him.

"you better keep your hands to your self butch Jojo" I scream to him (I was blushing)

"I was kidding" butch says still having that smirk on. "for now"

"w-what " I say to him freaked.

"oh nothing cupcake" butch says smirking and still on top of me (and his hand in my shirt)

"don't call me cupcake butch" I say. I am not a cupcake I am far from that.

"I cant help it cupcake you are so cute" butch says smirking.

"I am not a cupcake" I yell to him mad.

"yes you are" he says smirking "you're my cupcake'

"I am not" I say

"are to" butch says

"are not" I say

"are too"

"are not"

"are too"

"are not"

"are too"

"are not"

"are not"

"are too"

"are not"

"are too"

"are not"

"are too butch" I say to him.

"alright kaoru you win" butch says smirking "you are my cup cake"

"that's right" I say, what a minute he tricked me. "butch that's cheating"

"no I was tricking you" he says as he starts kissing my neck again. " but you are my cupcake no matter what"

3 minutes of him kissing my neck

"ah butch could you please stop kissing me there" I say cause butch was kissing in a sensitive spot that made me weak all over.

"no" he say between kisses. He use his hands to pull my shirt down lower.

"butch" I say "stop it"

"sorry cupcake cant do that" he says as he keeps going.

5 HOURS LATER

No ones POV

There in the ruffs house all the girls are asleep. But the ruffs are getting up and getting ready for their mission. And the secret the girls don't know is…...

THEY ARE GOING INTO WAR, WITH THE WOLFS

And its not going to be pretty

* * *

Please review and I hope you like this chapter

The next one will be done soon.

:THANK YOU:

Thank you readers for reading my storys and I hope you love it.


	11. MESS AND STARTING TO FALL FOR YOU

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I woke up 15 minutes ago. Boomer was gone. I wish he said good bye. I guess I should see where the others are. I am eating hungry. I get up from the bed and walk over. I realized some thing I am not chained to the bed.

I wander why boomer didn't re chained me. I can get out of here. I feel some thing on my wrist. it's a white bracelet. It has a small hole. Very small. I run out the door and to bricks room where blossom is. I knock I hear a familiar voice.

"who's there" momoko says

"me miyako" I say

She open it to. I see she is still in the same cloths as yesterday. She looks like she woke up hours ago. She smiles at me.

"miyako" she says as she hugs me. She grabs my wrist and looks at the bracelet.

"you have one two" momoko says.

"yeah" I say I wander what this is "

"I don't know" momoko says " I tried to go out the window but I got lunged back, I think its for us to stay here"

"I knew they wouldn't let us go easily" I say "where's kaoru"

"I think she is still sleeping" momoko says as she walks over to butches door witch kaoru is.

We opened it to find kaoru on the bed in different clothes. She had on a big over sized black shirt with green words on it was "I bite so what" and black looking shorts (you could barely tell if she was wearing shorts) with green dots on them. They must be butch.

"kaoru how have you been" I say happily.

"bad good what's the difference" kaoru says

"why did you change kaoru" momoko ask as we enter.

" I hated that skirt and I found some of butches clean cloths" kaoru answered "I put them on"

" do you have a bracelet kaoru" momoko asks

"yeah why" she says not caring at all.

"they are some thing to keep us in side the house" momoko says "we all got one"

"what I thought we were allowed to leave" kaoru yells " damn it"

"its not all bad guys" I say "we can make sure the ruffs come back safely from their mission"

"you mean you want to stay and wait for them" momoko says

" yeah why" I say not knowing what's wrong with it

"we cant miyako we have a duty that is to protect the town but we cant staying here" kaoru yells to me. "we need to find a way out"

"you cant" some one says and standing in the corner is tokie.

"tokie" I say

"yeah me and naru are staying here" tokie says " and we cant leave, trust me, me and naru tried every way to leave when we were fist mated but nothing worked"

" you got to be kidding be" kaoru says as she lays on the bed.

"sorry but its true" tokie says " also naru made some break fest for us so come on"

I never been any where but boomers room (well the hall when we tried to escape the first time). I never been down the stairs. I just hope its clean. We all get up going down the stairs. I was disgusted. I see food ,clothes and paper ever where. There were a lot more I just didn't know what.

"gross" kaoru says " I thought my brothers were bad"

"I cant believe this is a home to them" momoko says

"I like it better up in boomers room" I say cause it was true it was so much cleaner.

"I know what you mean" naru says. I see the most dirtiest kitchen I ever seen in my whole life I think momoko and kaoru are thinking the same thing cause they have the same face I do right now.

"I have to cook some thing that's not moving in here" naru says

"why is the upstairs cleaner then the down stairs" I ask trying my best not to step on some thing.

" how do the ruffs stand this stuff" momoko says as she steps over things like I am.

" the ruffs are up their in their rooms sleeping or out so they never come down to this place" tokie says

"what about their food" I say

"they drink blood" naru say as she goes to another dirty room. It was the living room. " time to eat"

"are you kidding I am not sitting any where in this place" kaoru says following naru to the living room.

" don't worry we clean some place off for you" tokie says

" thanks a lot tokie" I say as I sit in a clean place. The others did the some thing.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

I have to say naru can cook. I just hope I can make it out of here without going to the hospital. I wander if we can clean a little. I mean we are staying here we have no choice.

"hey you guys mind if we do some cleaning to this place" I say looking around.

" huh" kaoru says still eating

" I mean we can add a women touch to this house" I say

"that's a great idea momoko" tokie says " we didn't think it cause well we cant clean this place with only two people"

" alright ,we are cleaning" naru says jumping up.

"why the hell should we" kaoru says anger.

" cause kaoru-son, you are going to live here and you don't want to live like this do you" miyako says to kaoru.

" I guess so" kaoru says " so where should we start"

15 minutes later we have al the right things to do the job and are at work.

" lets get this over with" kaoru says not happy.

Then we were off to work. We wash and rinse this place and we found lots of things, we even found old under wears.

5 and a half hours later

That was a lot of work but we finally did it. Man I am so tired. I jump onto the now clean couch. The others did the same thing only kaoru sink into the couch.

" I cant believe it we finally did" I say as smile.

" I know" tokie says " I can see the floor now"

" yeah and I can smell again" kaoru says " but I am to tied to move"

DING DONG DING

" it's the pizza" naru says " where's the money tokie"

" on the counter" tokie says

" I am so hungry I wish I could move" kaoru says

" hold on naru is getting it kaoru-son" miyako says happily

" pizza" naru says

Some time later when we were all done with pizza and were having some girl talk.

" um tokie are you really in love with bliss" I ask her

" yeah I am" tokie says happily " I fell for him during the time he toke me and naru"

" that's so cute" miyako says

" I think I am going to barf" kaoru says

" its not that bad kaoru" naru says " I was not happy about Blake kidnapping me but I got to know him and I fell so hard for him"

" that's so sweet naru' I say happily

" I know" naru says

" hey do you guys want to watch some thing" tokie says " before we kill kaoru"

" yeah but we wont agree on any thing" miyako says

" I know that's why we all pick a movie and watch all of them" tokie says going for the movies

We all picked one and now are watching them by title. I guess this place isn't so bad I am getting to know it more. We are all in the same clothes as yesterday but kaoru.

.

.

.

4 and a half hours later

I got woken up I was not on the couch. I say my friends sleeping and I realized I was facing some thing red. Brick

"b-brick" I say sleepily

"hey blossy" brick says as we were heading for his bed room.

I am not going to fight him I am to tied.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I got poked by some thing that made me wake up. I woke up to see tokie and bliss face staring at me. I look around to find momoko gone and miyako with boomer heading for his room.

" hey kaoru" bliss says " sorry to wake you but you have to go to butches room"

I was to tied to argue so I got up still in butches cloths and head for butches room.

I open the door, nothing. The lights were off so it was very dark. I walk in and tried to see where I was going. I tripped.

I finally got to the bed and sat down on the upper corner. I was about to find the light switch with I felt arms go around my stomach. And held me close. I know who it is,

"butch" I say but he doesn't answer, in stand he starts kissing my neck hungrily (my neck shows cause this shirt is too big). I feel him playfully bite my neck to make me giggle I did . He pulls me down and lays me towards him. He has his arms around my waist. He stares at me for a while. I cant see very well but I can make out his dark green eyes. He pulls me closer to his chest.

He bites me it hurts a little. I have my hands against him. I feel some thing strange. I feel liquid. He is bleeding. He is hurt. I still feel his fangs go deeper into my neck.

" b-butch your h-hurt" I say cause I was worried.

He doesn't answer but keeps sucking my blood. He has his hands on my waist. After two minutes he pulls his fangs out and cuddles with me. He is holding me tight. I am under the covers with him. He sounds hurt.

" I know buttercup" he says as he try to fall to asleep.

I have to find out what happen. He looks hurt. I should go to sleep now I was cleaning all day long. I put my head under his neck.

" good night butch" I say thinking he wont answer back but the world hates me.

" night cupcake" butch says. I know he is smirking.

But I let him slide this time cause he's hurt and I am sleepy. I hope butch is alright he is breathing weird. I hope he is alright.

I am starting to care for him damn it, i can not start falling for butch.

* * *

Please review

I love all of your reviews.

Also chapter 12 is being made.


	12. HURT

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I open my eyes and to find something green. I look up to see butch face sleeping peacefully. I feel his arms around me still. I was under the covers with him. I wander what time it is. I try my best to look out the window to see the sun out in the sky.

I look down to find deep scars that are now healing. he has dried blood on his cloths. What did he do. He sounds normal and he doesn't look hurt any more. I remember the party. Blake said that the wolfs hate butch the most I wander why. They must of hurt him the worst.

I remember last night (I blush at the thought), butch was sucking my blood, maybe he need it to heal. I moved my hand up close enough (I was very close to his chest and my hands were against his chest)for I can feel the bite mark that was now closing up to heal.

I am going to try to get up with waking butch up. I move my hips a little and try to undo his hands from my waist (he has a tight grip). I lift up my head then my waist but that was a wrong move. I feel his hand pull me back down.

"don't even think about it cupcake" butch says with his eyes closed still.

I blush as he pulls me even closer to his chest. I feel one of his arms go around my shoulders and holds my upper arm. His another arm wraps around my waist. He really has a tight grip.

" think about what" I say acting innocence.

" getting up" he answers " I am not letting you go, I am not done with you yet"

"what dose that mean" I say to him

" I want to play with you more" butch says as he puts his head under my neck.

"will you stop saying things like that" I say to him as I blush

"I cant help it, you are so cute when you blush" butch says taking his head out from under my neck and stare at me.

"I am blushing" I say mad " I never blush"

"yes you do" butch says "and you go redder when I kiss you"

"I do not" I say (I do but I am not going to admitted it), "and how do you know you have your eyes close when you kiss me"

"I do but I can read your mind when I am kissing you" butch says smirking.

"you read my mind when your kissing me" I say to him mad.

"only sometimes" butch says "but most times I just focus on your lips"

" you can never prove it' I say smirking "and I never did"

"I can and I will" butch says smirking evilly now.

"w-what" I say as he kisses my lips softly then goes to making out with me.

Damn it don't say or think any thing kaoru. I try my hardest not to think for 3 minutes. He finally is done making out with me for now. We are both breath less. He looks at me for a while before saying something.

"see you are blushing" butch says smirking again.

"I-I am n-not" I try to say without showing any weakness.

"you are so cute when you try to act tough" butch says "but if your still going to deny it I guess its time for more then"

" more o-of what" I say wandering what he is up to

He moves some of my hair out of the way to see my neck. I feel his lips on my neck sucking it. I suddenly feel weak. Oh no he is sucking the spot before he left. I feel weak. He knows my sensitive spot now.

" b-butch y-you cheater" I say.

He says nothing but keep sucking the spot. I know I am red but I Cant help it. I cant help but like what he is doing.

"butch…..s-stop I-it" I say wanting it to stop. He stops but only to say.

"only if you admitted you love my kisses" he says as he starts again.

I don't want to admitted but I have no choice. I can let him keep doing it but I have to not look girly. I guess I have no choice. I wont make him stop I guess I like, I mean love the feeling of his lips on my neck but I am never going to admitted it.

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I been a wake for hours with boomer. I am sitting on the couch with him by my side holding me around my waist. I guess its not bad around here. I kind of liking it. I look at the TV. It was showing a show we were watching. Blossom was here to, she was in bricks lap. Blake and bunny were on the same couch as me and boomer were. Bell and bliss were by brick and momoko.

Butch and kaoru are still up in their room. Boomer told me butch got hurt really bad but is not to leave the room until he it better so that means kaoru is not coming down.

"so how was your mission boomie" I ask him.

" good but the part were we fought lots of were wolfs" boomer answered

He was hurt to but not as bad as butch. All of the ruffs were hurt. I hope this stupid vampires and were wolfs stop cause people are getting hurt.

"and were we seen the 6 strongest wolfs" Blake says "they were not happy"

"you know why" brick says "butch beat the crap out of them at the party"

" I like that part the best" bliss says

" what are you boys taking about" momoko ask

" who are these were wolfs that are mad at butch" I ask

"they are the strongest were wolfs" bliss says "they hate butches guts"

" why" tokie ask

" we don't know but there are 3 girls and three boys" boomer says " the first girls was named bolt, she has yellow eyes and dirty blond hair and her brother was Blink, he has dark blond hair and yellow eyes too"

"the 2nd girl was Brittany, she has orange hair and orange eyes" brick says " her twin brother was Bart, he had blood red hair and blood red eyes"

" the last girl was brook , she has light brown eyes and light brown hair" Bliss says " her twin is named Block, he has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes"

"they have a grudge on us but hate butch the most" Blake says " the seemed to take it out on us the most"

" you sure butch doesn't know why" naru ask

" no he doesn't know either" boomer says " we even tried asking them but they just keep trying to hurt us"

"why would some one want to hurt you boys" momoko says "you sure you don't remember nothing about it"

"that's what we like to know" brick says " but we cant do nothing about it"

"we only do what the king says then do it" Blake says

" where is this king you speak of" momoko ask.

" sorry cant tell you only vampires like us can only know" Brick says

"that's un fair" I say

" I agree with miyako" tokie says

"I do to" tokie says

" count me in" naru says

Momoko/Blossom POV

I cant believe they wont tell us I mean we are their wife's now we should know who they work for. I will find out soon though. I don't like it when something happens that I don't know about.

"hey why isn't kaoru down here" naru ask " she should be"

"she is with butch naru and he is not letting her go any where" bliss says "trust me"

" maybe we should check up on them" tokie says

" I wouldn't do that if I were you" boomer says " he wont let her go"

" how hurt is butch anyways" I ask " when is he allowed to move again"

" in a day or so he will be fine and great" brick says " he will be better if he had some of her blood"

" I wander if he already had some" boomer says looking around.

" I hope he will get better soon" miyako says, she is so caring to every one.

"he will trust me" bliss says

I wander if he is telling the truth. of course he is he wouldn't lie about his brother and if he did i will find holy water to dump down his pants.

* * *

Please review, I will try my best to get Bloody love's and DARK SECRETS done but my first day of school is tomarrow so I will try my best.

:NOTE:

I am going to have school again so I will have to slow my updates down but I promise I will try my best.

Chapter 13 is coming.


	13. BATTLE AND I GOT YOU AGAIN

Kaoru/buttercups POV

Here I am feeling weak and girly. I hate it when Butch dose this to me. I never felt this way before. I hate it and love it at the same time. I know I should try my best to stay away from him. He is my enemy but he just wants me safe. I don't know why but I am not missing any of my family. I just want to stay here with butch. I don't know what happening to me. I am not starting to fall for Butch. My brain says enemy but my heart says I love him and my body says more. I am not falling for him. I am not.

I feel his lips leave my neck and start to leave butterfly kisses. I turn bright red. I feel his lips start to travel down. I cant believe I am liking this.

4 minutes later I hear a load smashing sound from downstairs.

What the hell

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I was sitting down watching TV with every one else (with out Butch and Kaoru) . I hear a smash to see the door fling open. I feel Boomers arms go around me and lift me up. I look to see the others doing the same thing. What's going on.

"RUFFS WE KNOW YOUR IN HERE" a girls screams.

"crap they found us" Brick says as he is holding Momoko

"what's going on Boomer" I say

"nothing " he answers back.

"I need you girls to leave now" Brick says as he is taking blossoms bracelet off. Boomer takes mine off to.

What they want us to leave but what about them. I will miss them. I am starting to like this place. I feel Naru grab my arm pulling me towards a room. I see Tokie pulling Momoko to. Where is Kaoru.

"what's going on" Momoko says. We are in a closet now.

"the wolfs found us" Tokie says "and we all have to leave now"

"why" I say "what about the boys"

"the boys are trying to protected us by not letting them know we are here and escape" Tokie says

"so what we cant let them fight alone" Momoko says

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

What the hell is going on. Butch picked me up and ran down the stairs really fast. I wander what's happening.

"butch what's going on" I say to butch and realized some thing. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I could see his hot body (I cant believe I am thinking that, get it out of my head).

"Kaoru-son I need you to stay in the closet and not make a sound" butch says as he opens the closet door and pushes me in there.

"hey Kaoru-son" Naru says

I see Momoko, Miyako, Tokie and Naru looking at me. I cant believe it why the hell are we in here. I hate it when I have to sit back and watch. We need to find our belts. I am going to fight even if butch stops me.

"what the hell are all you doing here" I say they look at me speechless " you can go out there and help and not stand here and watch"

"but the boys don't want us to get hurt and we are going to listen to them" Tokie says

"Tokie I know you want to listen to your mate but do you want to watch him get hurt every day while you sit and watch" I say to her.

"no I do want to fight but what happens if we die" Tokie says looking down.

"dose it matter" I say "I don't care if I do at least I didn't die watching"

"I want to fight to" Naru says " I don't want to watch"

"but -" Tokie says when she turns around and picks some thing up "you guys need your belts"

"yea" Momoko says as we put the belts on. " now lets show the boys we are not standing by"

"then lets transform" Naru says then there was purple, white, blue, pink and green flash and we were in our uniforms. Bunny weapon was a 2 balls, and Bells had bells. I haven't been in this uniform in a while.

"lets peek first to see where the ruffs are" Bell says

So I open the door a little to find a big were wolf in front of the door. I close it in shock.

"well are they there" Bubbles says

"no but some one hungry and furry wants to see us" I say as I hear the door being ripped off.

"every one get ready" Blossom says

The were wolf trys to grab Bunny. I kick it really hard and it is sent flying into the stairs.

We all stare in shock as we see a lot of Were wolfs stare in our direction. We are in it over our heads.

"t-there are s-so many" Bubbles says backing away.

"come one Bubbles we fought monsters like this every day" Blossom says " and looks like now we have no choice"

"we never do" I say getting ready, I don't have my hammer cause the were wolf at the park broke it in half. I can fight with out it right.

"lets go get them" Bunny says

ONE HOUR LATER

Its seem like we fought forever but I am not giving up. We have lots of them left but the thing I am wandering is where is Butch and the other ruffs.

I have no more glove left on my hand. My jacket is ruined (not a jacket any more but a shredded mess) . My shirt has hole in it but none showing my boobs, thank god. I have screeches every where some big some small. My skirt is cut every where so you could see my under where but I didn't care, I mean I was to busy fighting. I have a big cut on my thigh (it traveled from my knee to my hip). A big cut on my fore head that has blood linking out.

Bubbles has a little lift of her jacket, she only has on glove left. She had some holes in her shirt. Her skirt is ripped in some place but not as bad as mine. A cut on her arm (big cut and long but not that long). Screeches every where and dirty.

Blossoms was not bad but she had two gloves and half of a jacket left. Some cuts in her shirt. Her skirt had a few rips at the ends. A claw cut on her back and a deep cut on her shoulder. Screeches every where.

Bell was good. She had a little left of her jacket and no gloves. She has a big hole in her shirt that shows half of her tummy (these a claw cut there too). Her skirt is in good shape but dirty. A cut by her shoulders. Also has screeches every where.

Bunny was looking not so good as Bell. her jacket was gone, and she had on a half of a glove left. She had a big hole in her shirt (on the back showing a big screech). A deep screech on the bottom of her leg. Also had screeches every where.

We looked like we were about to faint. I was standing in front of Bell who is laying down. Blossom and Bunny are protecting bubbles who is on her knees. We were tired. I was about to attack when I heard a girls laughing. We all turn to see three girls standing there. it's the girls from the party. Tokie whispers to me some thing.

"those are the strongest were wolfs" she whispers " the yellow one is Bolt, the orange one is Brittany, and the brown one is Brook"

So those are their names. I didn't get them last time cause they were to busy screaming in my face. They looked amused and mad to see us.

"you must be the puffs right" Bolt says

"yea so what" I say mad.

" you're the brats who toke them away from us" Brittany says

Toke what away. They just called me a brat well they better hope the still have teeth when I am done with them.

"what did we take away from you" I say madder

"the ruffs" Brook says mad.

Wait we toke the ruffs. that's the reason they are mad cause the ruffs want us. Did they use to date cause I will be so mad, not cause I am jealous. I am not in love with Butch.

" we didn't take them they came to us" I hear bubbles say, looks like she fell for boomer.

"they love us not you" Blossom says, not her to. For some reason I want to scream out they love us more the you.

"I am going to kill you fist pinky" Bolt says going towards blossom and Bunny "and I'll kill your friend too"

She said that as she go speeding towards them. Her hand in a claw or sword shape form. I didn't think of what to do next cause I was already doing it. I ran right in front of both of them and got the clawed. I was clawed on the stomach.

I hear the others screaming my name. I blacked out from the pain.

Momoko/Blossom POV

No Buttercup, I kneeled by her watching the blood pour out (she is on her back with her hand above her and the other by her wounded and her sleeping face with blood on it). That bitch hurt my friend. I see Bell force herself to stand up and limp over to her. She used her jacket to help stop the bleeding as me and Bunny go in front of her. I hear her breathing hard and fast.

I wish Butch would show up soon. I hear Bubbles start to cry. As she goes closer to buttercup helping Bell. I cant believe she went in front of me and Bunny. I just hope we make it out alive.

"looks like your friend is stupid" Bolt says "but don't worry you will be just like her soon"

"you bitch" Bunny says "I cant believe you did that"

"well believe it cause you toke the men we loved away" Brittany says "and so we take your life away"

Then we hear sirens coming towards the house. And doors shutting and helicopters. It shined its light on the window. Blinding us with it.

"we well be back puffs" Brook hissed as the disappear out the door. Police came in going around us making sure no more were wolfs then come and helped us out.

I hope the ruffs are okay.

4 and a half hours later

NO ONES POV

The girls get sent to other places. So they can rest with their families.

Bubbles was at her house being take care of by her grandmother. Blossom was at her house to being watch over by her family. Bell was at the professors and so was Bunny resting away but they all had two things on their mind. Is Buttercup going to be okay and where are the ruffs.

Lets just see what going on with buttercup at the hospital. She is sleeping in a bed with tubes attach to her and a opened window.

A boy with dark green eyes wearing, black shirt with black pants climbed through the window.

Butch

He slowly walked over to the bed and stared at Buttercup. He put his hand on her face, stroking her cheek. He started to un attach the tubes. He picked her up bridal style (he stared at her peaceful sleeping face with a smile)and was almost out the window when the nurse come in. she looked at him and closed the door. She was smart. He was out the window and jumping towards the parking lot. Where a car was waiting for him.

Butch went in to find his brothers. With their mates by them. He smirked. He was sting dwon as the car started moving. He felt a soft hand grip onto his chest. He looks down to find Kaoru smiling in her sleep.

And his last thought before falling asleep was I have my lover again.

* * *

Please review, I hope you like it

P.S.

I am going to try to update all my story's as fast as I can alright. I hope you like them

Oh and please vote on my poll about witch one I should update more, Bloody love's , Bad love or DARK SERCRETS. Well bye

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	14. LEAVING THIS TOWN

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I don't feel so good. I open my eyes to find I was in a car. What the hell. I saw some one familiar in front of me. Miyako and I know the person next to her is Boomer. I look to find Tokie with Bliss sitting next to her. Then Naru was in the passenger sit with Blake driving the car. I then figure it out. This car has 3 rows of seats. The in the first row was Momoko with Brick. They are all sleeping.

That means they capture us again. I look down to find some one holding me by my waist but gentle (Butch). I was in his lap witch means they know that we didn't stay in the closet. I see Bliss about to turn around. I pretend to sleep. I feel movement from Butch.

"hey Butch your awake" Bliss says

"so what" Butch says "did any of the girls wake up yet"

"none" Bliss says "I hope they are okay though"

" I cant believe they fought the were wolfs" Blake says

"none of us can" Brick says "oh Butch is Kaoru bleeding any more"

"no" he answers

Wait I was bleeding. I remember now I ran in front of Blossom and Bunny when Blot was about to attack. It hurts still. I cant stand it. I hate Blot so much right now but I still want to know why she likes my Butch, what the hell did I just think my Butch. I need to pull myself together.

"I think it cool the way Kaoru ran in front of Bunny and Blossom" Blake says

"I just hope she stops bleeding and giving me more worry" Butch says as I feel his hand on my wounded. Wow he was worried.

"we had to hold you down Butch from getting towards Kaoru" Boomer says in a joking kind of way

" I still cant believe you did that" he says with anger.

"sorry Butch but your tongue cant heal every thing" Brick says

What the hell dose that mean

"I know Brick" Butch says "I just want her to be by me"

" we know" Bliss says " don't you think we want to ran to our mates"

"I get it" Butch says

"hey Blake" Boomer says " are we there yet"

"not this again Boomer" Bliss says

"what again" Boomer says

" you'll keep asking are we there yet for this whole trap" Brick says " we are not there yet"

"sorry I just wanted to know" Boomer says

"alright now that's settle " Bliss says "what are we doing again"

"leaving" Brick says

We are leaving.

"why" Blake says

"cause if we go that means the were wolfs will follow" Brick says

"why do we want that" Blake says

"so Townsville will be safe and our mates will stop worrying" Butch says

Holy crap we are not in Townsville anymore.

"oh now I get it" Blake says

"retard" Butch mutters

6 minutes later

Then the next thing that happen was

"w …h…ere…..where am I" I hear Naru says sleepily

"hey looks like bunny up" Boomer says

"bunny girl are you alright" Blake yells

I hear cars beeping and we are going in a curving direction. I think Blake let go of the stirring wheel. Then the car hits lots of bumps. I know cause I feel the car going up and down. I griped onto butch shirt and had my head on his chest (cause those bumps were not making my wounds feel better). What the hell happen. I hear a load oh as the car went back stopped.

"are you freaken crazy" Butch screams. I feel his arm holding me tighter.

"sorry" I hear Blake says as the car starts moving again.

"why the hell did we let him at the wheel" Butch says

"I didn't know the idiot would let go of the wheel to hug and kiss his mate" Bliss says sarcastically

"well sorry I was worried about my mate" Blake yells so all of us can hear. I open my eyes to see what's going on. My head was still on Butch chest.

"that's still doesn't mean to let go of the dam wheel" Butch says "and couldn't you just pull over to make sure she was alright"

"well sorry I got carried away" Blake says as I hear Naru saying some thing to him but cant make it out.

"hey Butch" Bliss says in a happy tone.

"what" Butch says

"speaking of mates yours is awake" Bliss says

On no I forgot to close my eyes, dam it. I look up to see Butch staring at me with lust and happiness. I turned a little pink.

"Kaoru are you okay" Butch says, I start to set up.

"I am fin-" I start to say as I grab hold of my stomach with a pain look. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Kaoru" Butch says as I feel his arms (gently) wrap around me holding me closer. I must of sat up to fast.

"what's going on Butch" Blake ask. I feel Butch pulled my shirt up (my family brought some clothes for me witch were: a dark green tank top with a black anger face on it, a black skirt witch my mom picked, with a green skull belt, the skirt was right above my knees and green shoes), he laid me down on the seat, he was unwrapping the bandages.

"just stay still Kaoru" I hear Butch say.

I feel some thing on my wound. I had my eyes closed in pain but open them to see Butch licking my wound. What the hell. That means he is healing it. I should let him to stop him worrying. I was blushing more. He had his hands holding the side of my waist as he continue to heal my wound. I cant believe he is doing this with his brothers watching. Well they are not any more cause the turn to chit chat about some thing.

3 minutes later

I feel my stomach feeling better, a lot better. I look down to se it almost complete gone. I was to busy staring at my now scared stomach that I didn't notice butch was staring at me.

"why did you fight" Butch says with anger

" I didn't want to watch you get hurt to protected me" I say to him.

"I was fine until I heard that my mate was out" Butch says

"I just wanted to fight and not hide like a scared little kid" I say

"why did you go in front of Bunny and Blossom when you knew Bolt was coming for them" Butch says a little anger still.

"I wanted to protected them" I say , that's when Butch puts me back in his lap and wraps his arms around my waist again, holding me closer.

"I was worried" Butch says out of no where. I know he was worried but why tell me.

"I know that already Butch" I say then I feel him starting to fall asleep.

1 hour later

Butch is asleep with me in his arms. I woke up 4 minutes ago. I cant believe we are leaving. I know why. I am still wandering what those were wolf girls said that we toke the ruffs. So they like them but I also wander if they were dating. I need to know and why the hell aren't we there yet.

I feel Butch start to move his hands as he puts his head on my neck.

"Butch are you awake" I say I feel a load groan come from him.

"now I am Butter babe" Butch says, more nicknames, then I feel his lips start to suck my neck.

" I have a question Butch about those girls that attacked us" I say, he stops and puts his head resting on my shoulder.

"what about them" Butch says

"they told us that we toke you from them" I say he didn't say anything for a while until

"we never seen them before but when our king order us to stop them they fell in love with me and my brothers but they didn't know we loved other girls until the stalked us and found out for their self's" Butch says wow the stalked them, creepy. " the found out we were going to find you and your friends and mate but they wanted all of you dead, that's why they think we were theirs when we didn't even know there names during that time"

"so that's why her brothers have a grudge against you and you brothers" I say

"yes " Butch says "but trust me you are all I ever think about"

I blush, where the hell did he get these lines form. I was growing red as I feel his lips on my neck again. I cant believe I am liking this.

"Love birds in the back seat stop that and look out side" Blake yells (love birds), I look out to find a sign saying the most unbelievable thing ever.

Vampire City

We are going to live with fucking more Vampires

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you stay tune for the next chapter.

Please review

p.s.

Thanks for waiting for a me to update I have school now so its kind of hard trying to find time to update cause I have freaking math HW every night (I am not so good at math). Well see ya soon.

Oh and I am updating chapter 17 for bloody love's aright


	15. HUNTED HOUSE

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

What the hell I cant believe this. I mean I know the ruff want us safe and all but why the hell here with more vampires. I am sitting with Butch still in the back seat of the car driving through this pitch dark place. I hope this is all but a dream. Please let it be one. No matter how many times I beg I am still here. Naru is still awake and her lover (I still cant believe he let go of the freaken wheel) is still driving (do they want us to die or Blake to die).

We are now in vampire city so that means we are surrounded with more vampires but its better then wolfs. It looks like a normal human place only that everyone is walking at night in the pitch dark damn it. I guess there are some lights but not so bad of a place to be. I cant really see anything cause this car has pitch black windows. I hope it is not always going to be this dark.

Butch has his arm around my waist and talking with boomer and bliss. I hope miyako and momoko wakes up soon. Tokie is already awake and bliss is loving it. She woke up right when I found out where we were going. Bliss was really happy to see she was awake and now all we need is for the other two.

"Kaoru" Tokie says, I look at her to see she is staring at me.

"that's my name" I say with a smirk.

"I am not going to say anything about that right now" Tokie says " are you alright"

"yeah why wouldn't I be" I say rising an eyebrow

"I was just wandering cause you look so hurt before" Tokie says with a worried face.

She is worrying about the attack brook did to me. I would be to. I mean that hurt. Its good that Butch help me.

"she is fine" I hear Butch say " now"

"hey its rude to interrupt some ones conversation" Tokie says

"hey is for houses you know and I can interrupt if I want " Butch says with a big smirk

"why are you so mean" Tokie says

"its in my nature" Butch says " and I chose to be"

" you know if you keep up your smart mouth" Tokie says " some day you'll get it where it hurts"

"yeah and some day you'll fall of a cliff by accident" Butch says with sarcasm.

"Butch just stop this" Bliss says " and don't threaten my girl"

"I cant help it, it so easy" Butch say with a smirk on his face.

" Kaoru" Tokie say loudly " make your lover stop teasing me"

"you can never stop his mouth from moving" I say " and he is not my lover"

"Kaoru you know that's not true" Butch says getting closer to my face. " and you know you're my lover girl"

"don't call me that" I scream to him as I blush

"cant help it lover-girl" Butch says

I was about to say some back when we stop. Great now where are we.

"we are here" Blake says

"finally" Brick says while open the door and picking up Momoko bridal style.

"so Boomer stop asking that damn question" Butch says about to open the door when we all here a bubbly voice.

"where am I" Miyako says lifting her head up from boomer's chest.

"miyako-chan" boomer yells as he gets out of the car with her in his arms spinning her around,

"looks like that leaves one" I say getting out with Butch holding my hand.

" where are we" Miyako ask and trying to get Boomer to let her go for a second.

"well Miyako we are now in the one place you'll ever think of being" I say

" Vampire town" Naru screams behind her and boomer.

" please stop the damn screaming please" I say

" why are we here" Miyako ask with a wandering face.

"to keep you girls safe and with us" Boomer says still holding Miyako tightly.

" what dose that mean" I ask

" it means" Butch says " welcome to your new home my lover"

I look up to see a big brown hold house (you might think this one of those house you see in scary movies). It look already hunted. I hope it looks better inside.

"Butch" I say " I think its hunted"

"I agree with Kaoru" Tokie says standing by me.

" I think I saw some thing move in the window" Miyako says after Boomer let her go finally.

"don't worry girls" Bliss says grabbing Tokie's hand and going towards the door. "nothing can hurt you in this house, they are all ghost"

"what the hell dose that mean" I say looking at the house freak out with Miyako freaking out to.

" my Kaoru-Chan" Butch says getting closer to me. "I wont let any thing happen to you again"

Like hell I am leaving in that creepy damn house. You got to drag me by my hair to go a step in there.

"Kaoru don't make me force you in" Butch says smiling.

"I don't want to go in" Miyako screams and shaking her head back and forth.

"Miyako-Chan you wont get hurt" Boomer says " I will protect you"

"but b-but" Miyako says but gets carried by boomer bridal style and straight into the house.

"I am not going in the damn house" I yell, but I nothing but green. Butch grabbed me and put me over his shoulders.

Damn it how the hell dose he do that. I hate that he is a vampire and the fact I am starting to like being his mate but only liking it, that's all.

I was now in the hunted house. I look around to find dust and cobwebs every where I looked. I cant believe this. This house is like the hunted house you see in scary old scary movies.

"I like your old house better" I say looking around. Butch put me down and grabbed my hand and dragged me up some creepy looking stairs.

"don't be such a downer Kaoru" Butch says smirking. " you'll love it here, lover"

"I don't think that can happen Butch" I say " and I hate it when you call me that also I am not your lover"

"yes you are Kaoru" Butch says as we get up to the top floor. " you're all mine"

I feel Butch kissing my lips. After a minute he stop and guess what else he kissed. Butch lips where on mine again. I was red again. He stop after a minute and tighten his grip on me the walked towards the creepy hall.

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I cant believe Boomer made me come inside the house I am not so good at scary houses, just ask Kaoru and Momoko. I hope Bliss was just kidding about the ghosts.

I am being carried by Boomer. He told me a while ago he is taking me towards his room and my room. We are passing lots of hunted looking stuff you'll might find in scary movies.

" we are here" Boomer says, we stop in front of a scary looking door that was a dark blue.

He opens the door. I cant believe it. I stare at all of the blue walls with surprise. This room is not that bad, I guess. Boomer puts me on the bed and sits by me. He smiles at me , I blush a little.

"so Miyako do you think its bad leaving here any more" Boomer says to me still smiling.

"no, I like this room a lot" I say stilling around

"good" Boomer says

" Boomer" I say " do you think Momoko and Kaoru are going to be alright"

"you are such a sweet heart you know that" Boomer says as he hugs me, I blush more.

" I-I am" I say through my blush.

"you are and you're so cute when you do it" Boomer says

Then Boomer lips where on mine, I was growing redder and redder. His lips are so soft and sweet I cant help it. He pulls away after 3 minutes. I cant believe I was making out with Boomer for 3 minutes, I blush redder.

" hey Bubbles I got a surprise for you" Boomer says

He went to his pulled out something that made me smile with happiness but little did I know what came with it.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

Where am I, I look around to find I am in a room with red furniture every where. I look up to find I was on a red bed. I know who brought me here though. he must of went into my house and grabbed me when my parents were not looking.

I got off the bed and looked around. I saw a window with no way to get out. It was bricked in. where it that Brick any way.

"Brick" I say loudly.

"your Brick will be right back Momoko" some soft voice said, I turn around to see a ghost, she had an old night dresses on, (you'll only see in old movies). She look alone and happy. But in stand of saying thank you I screamed.

"blossy bloss" brick says behind me holding me by my waist. " its okay, she wont hurt you"

Then the ghost disappears as he says that I am so happy brick is here. Now I can ask him where are we.

"you are in a house me and my brothers used to be in before we came for you girls" Brick says

"what a minute" I say " don't tell me we are in another town"

"yes Momoko, you are in Vampire town" Brick says

"what:" I scream for the second time

"we had to get the wolf away from the city and we had to find you girls some where safe to be in with us" Brick says

"but brick, we have to go back what if they don't leave" I say looking worried.

"don't worry , they did leave " Brick says " they followed us"

"fine but where are the others" I ask him.

"with my brothers" Brick says " and Kaoru is fine"

"alright then" I say

Brick brings me to the bed and walks towards a bag and pulls some thing out.

"Brick what are you doing" I ask

" since we are in vampire town again, we have to go to school like every one else" Brick says

"you mean you are going to leave us here alone" I say with sadness, I don't want to stay in a house with ghost and with out Brick.

" don't worried" Brick says " you and the others are coming with us"

"huh" I say with shock,

" here is your uniform" Brick says with a smirk.

I cant believe it we are going to Vampire school. I hope the others are as shocked as I am.

* * *

Hope you like it and the next one will be with more humor and the ruffs being prevents.

You will love it,

Please review and I am sorry for making you wait for updates on my story's, you know how hard it is with High school work and drama, I will update as much as I can

See ya soon in chapter 16

P.S

I hate school and girls causing drama for no reason.


	16. SCHOOL UNIFORMS

Miyako/Bubbles POV

"I love it" I screamed to him

It was a uniform. A gray jacket with blue outlining and a blue tight shirt (it looks like it will go with my curves), a gray skirt with blue outlining and a golden bat symbol on it (on the left corner). Its so cute. Wait a minute why are we getting these.

"boomer why did you give this to me" I ask

"well you and every one else need to go to school" boomer says " the king hates kids without education"

" oh that's why" I say

"yep and my brothers are telling the others too" Boomer says as he smiles. " you hungry"

"I guess so" I say with a smile.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

I cant believe it. First they mated with us then don't let us leave next they are making you go to a school with Vampire.

"your crazy you know that" I say while look at the uniform. Its not that bad, I guess.

"the only thing I am crazy for is you" Brick says with a smirk.

"will you stop with the crazy love lines" I say

"cant help it" he says " you are just so cute"

I blush very red. I am so red right now.

"yeah your are very red" Brick says (he read my mind again). " but you are so hot and sexy when you do it"

"why do you and your brothers keep reading our minds when you could just ask us" I say

"cause its more fun to know what's truly on your mind" he says with a smirk.

"you need to stop coming up with lover lines, Bricky" I say with a smirk.

"but if I do that's means I will barely see that blush of your's" he says as he comes closer to me.

" there you go again" I say as I blush a little.

" I will keep saying them if it earns me a blush" he says with a big smirk as he had his arm on my waist. I blush.

Why are they saying these thing to us. All we ever did to them was beat them up. I always yelled at him cause he kept doing immature things to me. I thought they would want revenge on us not to be our lovers (and they are good at that). Why the hell me why not that were wolf chick who wanted him. She was very prettier then me. I want to know why the hell us.

" blossom" I hear brick say as he looks at me with worry. "you didn't answer me after I ask if you want to go to sleep"

I have to ask him now. I need the answer cause I think I am starting to fall for him.

Here I go

"brick" I say as I see him about to get up. "why us"

"huh" Brick says as he looks confused " what are you talking about"

"why us" I say " why do you want us"

" why are you asking about that" he says

" why did you pick me as your mate" I say

"becau-" he try to say as I cut him off.

" I mean why do you want me after all the times I defected you " I say as I got a little anger" we humiliated you all the time, I always called you names and told you that I hate you every single time we say each other"

" blossom the reason why we all picked you girls cause we all had crushes on you girls" he says " we always made trouble and destroyed stuff just to get you girls to notice us"

" you guys had a crush on us when you were still little boys" I say trying to make since of what he is saying.

" yea we couldn't get you girls out of our heads so we tried to find a way to get us older and you girls ours" he says.

"okay but what do you like about me then" I say with a smile.

" your smart, pretty, creative, funny, nice, awesome leader, cares for every one, wont let any one down, loves to have fun, never hind yourself from anybody, cute when you lead, doesn't stop doing what you love, and I love it when you smile its so cute" Brick says with a smile. Wow he love all those things. I never even thought of them before.

" thanks Brick that made me very happy" I say as I smile

" alright time for you to get to sleep you got school and so do I" he says as he kisses my cheek. I blush.

" alright" I say as I get ready. Brick walks out the door with a smile.

I guess school wont be that bad. I mean I got brick with me and I cant believe it but I am in love with him. I never knew that any guy on the world could say all those things about me. I guess I love Brick and I might tell him soon or sooner.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I wander what time it is, I have been in Butch room for a while. He told me to wait here until he got back and made sure to lock the door on his way out.

I guess butch starting to grow on me. I mean he could be worse like Ace. I hate that damn womanizer. Well he is hot, mean, bad boy, pervert, and I love the stories he tells me . Its funny what he did. I don't know if I love him yet. He is the first boy to ever kiss me and make my face go red. I wander where he is though.

I am now sitting on his dark green bed , on my stomach. I am bored and tired. I lay my head on the bed and start to drift to sleep when I felt something by my foot. Then out of no where I felt a pair of hands go around my waist and I turned around as fast as I could.

I see dark green eyes.

" hello my cupcake" Butch says with a smirk. He arms are around my waist and he is starting to get closer to my face.

" Butch why the hell did you sneak up on me" I say with a red face.

" I couldn't help it" he says " and the way you look on my bed is sexy"

" Butch stop calling me sexy" I say as I start to blush (again)

" but you are" Butch says with his face being so close. " and your cute and very hot"

" you are not listening to me" I say with a even redder face. " and stop being so close to my face"

" but your face just makes me go crazy and I love it when your cheeks get red like that" he says as he barely touches his lips with mine.

" B-Butch" I say as I feel his lips still right by my lips just touching them with his.

" you are so cute right now" he says as he kisses me but then it turns to making out. But then he slides his tough into my mouth. I know I already said this but WHY THE HELL DOSE HE HAVE TO BE SUCH A BAD BOY (a very hot one too). I still wander where he learned to kiss like this.

4 minutes has gone by and he is still making out with me. He has his hands on my hips and he is petting them too. I have my hands on his chest and I cant believe I am thinking this but I am enjoying this (but will not admit , well not yet). When he finally stop kissing me. Then he just stared at me. I feel warm for some reason. He got of me and grabbed me by my waist, sat me on his lap.

He started to kiss my neck and I know he was searching for the sensitive spot again (I am hoping he doesn't find), well my luck ran out cause he did. He sucked on it and I started to feel weak all over. But the strange thing was he stop after a minute and was reaching for something by the bed.

" Butter babe I have a gift for you" Butch says with a smirk (I hope its not another sluty outfit) then he pulls out a school uniform. Its not that bad only the skirt.

"why are you giving this to me" I ask wandering why.

" me and my brothers need to go to school like every one else here so you girls are coming with us" he says as his arm wraps tighter around my waist.

" what, why the hell do we have to" I yell to him " its bad enough you drag me to a city with vampire now you want me to go to school with them"

"don't worry I wont let anything happen to you" he says as he smiles. Wait a minute he never smiled before it was always smirks or evil smiles. But it is cute

" I think you are cute when you smile to cupcake" Butch says, he is still reading my mind well like I knew he was ever going to stop, yeah right.

" you need to stop reading my private thoughts Butch" I say with a stern voice

"don't want to" he says with a smirk this time. " I love to argue with you right now Kaoru but we need to get some sleep for tomorrow"

Before I could say anything he gets up with me and walks towards another door that is dark green saying keep out. He opens it and we walk through towards a coffin, its dark green with black straps.

I think I got a feel I am sleep in a coffin tonight.

I was right cause he opened it and bring me with him.

Miyako/Bubbles POV

After we ate he told me some funny stories about what him and his brothers did when they were little. It is really funny. I guess I have a little crush on him. I know he is a great listener and I know that cause I told him what me and my friends did a month ago and he laugh.

Then we had to catch some sleep so here I am in a dark blue coffin with boomer by me, hugging me. I feel warm and loved inside. I love this feeling.

"Good night Miyako" I hear boomer say as I feel him kiss my lips and pull me closer.

"good night Boomie" I say as I cuddled closer to him with a smile and a blush.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

Brick came back and now I am in his Red coffin and loving it. The reason I am loving it cause I can cuddle closer to him while his arm is around my waist. I am so red right now. I feel bricks lips on my cheek and his other arm go around me.

" sweet dreams, my Blossom flower" Brick says. He just called me Blossom flower. I love it.

"good night Bricker's" I say with a big smile.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I guess this is not that bad. I am not cold at all cause Butch is holding me to his chest and has my head right under his chin. I feel his lips kiss my neck and tightens his grip on my waist. I feel his hand start to leave my waist and on my ass. Why is he always so perverted. I blush red.

"my Butter But" I hear him whisper in my ear, did he just call me butter But.

"don't call me that and keep your hands to yourself" I scream, to him but all he dose is kiss my head and I know he is smirking.

"good night and make sure the bed bugs wont bite" Butch says.

Yeah make sure Butch wont bite

* * *

I hope you like it and next chapter will be about the first day of vamp High school.

Please review and I will try my best to make more updates.

Also I am sorry for being slow but its getting close to Halloween and its my favorite holiday.

P.S.

And right after Halloween weekend, it will be my birth day weekend. I cant wait. So I might be slower but I will try.


	17. THE HUNTED SCHOOL PART ONE

Momoko/Blossoms POV

Right now I am dressing into my uniform (red jacket with hot pink outlining also a red tank top and a red skirt with hot pink outlining with a bat symbol on it). Its not that bad. I just hope they wont try to kill us. I also wander if the vampires there have human mates like the ruffs.

I guess I am just nerviest. We are going to a new school. At least I have Kaoru, Miyako, Tokie and Naru with me also the ruffs.

5 minutes later

I was finally done dressing and brick was nice to give me some privacy. I love him every single time I am with him. I should tell him at least. Well the reason he doesn't is, I made sure to think it when he is gone some where.

It would be easier if I just did but I want to tell him not have him read my mind. This is a good time to tell him but I still have to worry about my new school. I just hope I can keep it a secret for a while just until I tell him, which I hope is soon.

"BLOSSOM"

I jump cause that was a load voice and I already know who could scream that load.

"hi Naru" I say still trying to get my hearing back. " why did you call me Blossom when I am not in my PPGZ uniform"

" cause the ruffs want to keep our other life a secret" Naru says then smiles really big " so I thought I should start know'

"okay" I say " Bunny"

"you see your getting it" Bunny says as she runs out the door

She is so happy and high per all the time. She is Bunny, I guess. Plus she is so random.

" I wander if the others are ready" I said out load

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I don't want to go, damn it. Here I am sitting on the bed Butch put me in so I can get ready, but that was an hour ago and we still have an hour and a half to get there so I will get up when its about time to go.

I was under the green covers. I just don't want to go to an vampire high school. I know I have to but who said I wasn't going to out up a fight. I am fighting for my rights to not go to school.

All I have to do is go to sleep and make sure I don't wear that uniform, I already have to wear my PPGZ uniform. I am going to think happy thought right now and fall into deep sleep.

4 minutes later

I was about to fall asleep when…..

BAM

I look out from under the covers to find Butch in the school uniform (boy uniform), black jacket with dark green outlining (a dark green shirt under it) with a bat symbol on it and black baggy pants with dark green outlining. He was look at me pissed off. (I hope he doesn't read my mind right now cause I am just loving the fact he looks hot when he is pissed)

"Buttercup get dressed" Butch says

" nope" I say as I went back under the covers " I don't want to go so I am not getting up"

" do you really want me to force you" he says as I hear foot steps coming closer to me.

"don't come any closer Butch Jojo" I say making sure he stays his distance.

"using my full name wont work" I hear him say

"whatever you say Butcher" I say

"alright if you really want to play this game Babe" Butch says as I feel something by me.

Then just when I thought I was wining Butch pulled the covers off me and flipped me over so I could see him face to face. He cant force me can he.

I see the uniform in his hands (black jacket with lime green outlining also an lime green tank top under it and a black skirt with lime green outlining also a bat symbol on it). He stares into my eyes then a big smirk forms on his face. I feel a little pull on my black skirt I was in (I was still wearing the outfit my family brought me), the next thing I know is butch is holding my belt. I blush but that wasn't all ,I feel his hands going after my skirt.

"what the hell are you doing, Pervert" I scream at him as I turn every shade of red.

He doesn't answer but continues to pull my Skirt off, he has it half way down. I was so many colors of red right now. I was so stun , I just sat there blushing like crazy. My skirt was all the way off I saw him stare at my lower body for a few seconds then went for my shirt.

" I am just dressing you, Butter Babe" he says as I feel his hands on the sides of my waist, pulling my shirt up.

"OKAY OKAY" I screamed to him " I will get dressed alright"

He looks at me as he leans down towards my face and kisses my lips for a minute and pulls away with a smirk.

" that's my girl" he says as he gets up and leaves but right before he walks out he says " I love your under wear Babe"

I blush really hard as he walks away. Why did he have to go that far and had to take off my skirt but it was my fault, I mean I thought he wasn't going to go that far.

I grab my uniform and get into it as fast as I can before Butch comes back for more.

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I don't know if I can do this. I mean I am going to a new High school and it's a vampire school. I just hope the others are nerviest like I am. Well I am already for it.

The only good reason to go is Boomer is. I cant believe I love him. I just hope I can tell him but not now. I still need to get use to this new town.

"hey Cutie" I hear Boomer say " are you ready"

" yep" I say as I turn around to see what he is wearing. A gray jacket with dark blue outlining also a dark blue shirt and gray baggy pants.

"well come on" he says as he grabs my hand. I smile

::

:

:

:

:

We were in the car . Every one was in it to. I was in the 2 row of the car by Boomer. Blossom was in the front seat with Brick driving. Bunny was the first row with Blake (their uniforms are black and purple) , also in the first row was Bell and Bliss (black outlining and white). In the back seat was Buttercup and Butch. She doesn't look happy at all (she is really red).

" how long is it to get there" I ask and every one looks at me. "what"

" please don't tell me you are going to ask that question every second" Bliss says

" why" I ask

" your lover there couldn't stop asking that for most of the ride here" Butch says coldly "that's why"

" I didn't ask every second okay" Boomer says

"sure you did" Brick says as he started to go.

" okay before this get into a fight" Bell says " lets just be happy and not continue this conversation"

Every one stop after that and talked about the school. It doesn't sound that bad. Not at all. I just hope Buttercup can think it too.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

" we are here" Brick says as he gets of the car and appears by mine. He opens it and grabs my hand. Since when is he the gentlemen. I look at the school thinking it looks like any other school. Until I see the all of the vampires look in our direction.

Their eyes said hunger and lust. I look at the others . Bubbles clinging to Boomer arms and Bell hugging Bliss by his waist still staring at the crowd of Vampires. Bunny is holding Bakes hand like no tomorrow and Buttercup well she is glaring at all of them with a look that says "don't even think about". Butch well he looks like he got something up his sleeve.

I even went behind Brick. But what happen next was unbelievable. What is Butch thinking.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

Here we are getting stared at like we are a blood bank. When I saw the vampires looking at us I glared back and made sure it wasn't nice. I forgot that I wasn't the most smiling girl in the morning.

But Butch just had to make it known to every one that I was his. He pick me up bridal style and was walking through the crowd of vampires. I hate it when he carries me like this (it makes my face go red and I already know it is)

What the hell is wrong with this guy. I wrapped my arm around his neck cause I didn't want to be close to those hungry things but they look like humans but were paler and gothier.

I look back to see the others walking through and my friend hugging onto the ruffs. I started to see the vampires go back to what they were doing.

After a couple of minutes I notice that the schools hallway walls are black and had dark blue and dark purple and gray also white doors leading into a class room that look like a hunted house. There were the most gothic kids and people I have ever seen. At the same time every time I look, there is some one staring at us like a fast food restaurant.

I looked around to find only Bunny behind us smiling like crazy as she hugs Blake. Where are the others.

" where are the others" I ask looking around and still being carried bridal style as we walk down creepy hallways and past dark classrooms. I was still blushing.

" they don't have first hour with us" Bunny says smiling to me. Great I don't have Bubbles or Blossom with me but I guess I have Bunny here. I just hope I don't have any classes without Butch. Then I am really in trouble.

Then we were about to pass by a black and gray door when we walk into it. Damn it. I look around to find it looking like a normal classroom but lots more darker and Goth or emo, I don't know.

"down you go Babe" Butch says as he slowly and carefully puts me down. I look to find about five or four boys here talking in the corner. "come Butter Babe"

I was being dragged towards the back of the classroom. But right before I made it back to the seat Butch was going to I heard a loud scream, 2 times. I started seeing other gothic kids flow through the doors .

That must have been the bell ( weird bell).

I turn towards Butch to find him seated in the black desk. He is smirking again as he grabs my wrist and pulls me onto his lap. He wraps his arm around my waist and push me so I was laying on his chest.

" Butch why am I seating on your lap when there is extra chairs every where" I say to him as I blushed red.

" cause I want something hot and sexy in my lap" he says with a smirk.

" stop calling me hot and sexy" I say to him as I go red

" sorry but you got to Face facts" Butch says as he pause for a moment " you are my cute, hot, sexy, tough, bad, and sweets when you want to be, Mate"

I grow red but before I can came up with a comeback the teacher comes in. she looks normal but without the big fangs in her mouth and bright gray eyes.

" welcome back class" the teacher says " I hope you had a scary break"

Every one giggled evilly and smirk. The teacher was about to turn around to write some thing on the black bored when she spotted me and Bunny ( she is right next to me and Butch). She forms a smirk and it forms into a smile as she see Butch.

"well it nice to see you boys again" she says " care to tell us who those humans are"

' our mates" Blake says with a smirk. " Bunny and Buttercup"

" you mean from the Power Puff Girls Z" a guy with black and red hair screams out in surprise

" you are correct boy but no touchie" Butch says as he grips onto me more.

"they are ours" Blake says

" well they are very cute and human like" the teacher says as she starts her lessen

I was trying to pay attention but that's kinda hard when you have a boy who keeps pinching your thigh and kissing your neck. I thought it couldn't get any worst but then I feel something by my foot.

* * *

I promise I will update soon, I hope you like it and trust me the next chapter will be coming and it will be the second part of THE HUNTED SCHOOL PART TWO.

Please review and thank you for reading my story and I hope you stay tune.

P.S.

My birth week was awesome, it was November 7th and it was awesome. I also got lots of candy and I love it.

See ya soon


	18. THE HUNTED SCHOOL PART TWO AND NEW FACES

Momoko/Blossoms POV

We were separated from the others so it was just me and Brick. It isn't so bad. As Brick walked with me towards some room. I saw lots of vampires satring at me with hunger. Which scared me.

I griped onto Bricks hand and arm more, making sure I was in no reach of any of the vampires walking by. I wandering if the others are having a better time then I was.

"Blossom we are here" Brick says disturbing my deep thinking. I look to see we were in a dark hunting classroom that should be in a graveyard not in a school. I saw a man that looks like he is the teacher. He look old. A old vampire. He had dark gray eyes and white hair.

I saw some other vampires who look like teens seating and talking about something while pointing at me. Why do we have to be the new kids and free food.

I didn't know that Brick dragged me towards a seat and sat by him close (to close). I heard a scream and another one then every one started to walk into the classroom. I was sure that it was the bell. I look around at all the gothic kids all around. I cant believe how many they are but some looked girly and some didn't.

"well looks like you are all back" the gray eye man said. "now lets get started"

As he started to talk about something. Because in the first time of my life I didn't want to litsten to school. I was to busy trying to figure out why the hell was this boy staring at me. I looked at him for a while but found something that wasn't about hunger. He had longing and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

He had brownish and redish hair ( his hair style was in a small pony tail ), dark hazel eyes and wore a brown jacket and dark blue jeans which looked worn out and brown boots. He wasn't that bad but I hated the way he is staring at me.

I snuggled into brick more holding him around his waist. I know he was surprised. He wraped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt a lot more better. I didn't even look at that boy again.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I look down at what appears to be a little black stick poking at my foot. What the hell is this. I couldn't grab it with my hands cause Butch has his arms around me.

I'll used my foot. I pulled my other foot up and stepped on it as hard as I can. It worked it (snapped right into two). I looked as it went back where it came from which I have no clue. I was freaked out and pissed of about it so I brought my feet up and wrapped my arms around Butch's neck.

He had no clue what was happening so he tighten his grip on my wasit more and pulled me closer. I cant stop to wander why that happen but I just hope it doesn't come back and its not more trouble.

I suddenly got a feeling I'm being watch.

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I was waling with Boomer (haolding hands) , Bunny and Blake. We had a different class then the others but at least I am with Boomer and Bunny. We walked towards a big black door with 13th on it. We walked in to find every thing black and gray. It looked so sad. I saw a women walking up to us, she had her dirty blond hair in a pony tial and had very bright orange eyes.

She smile at us , even me and Bunny. I liked her outfit and style. She had a nice good smile that didn't say "I want to eat you". which I was happy about.

"welcome back Boomer and Blake" she says "how are you"

"we are good" Blake says

" what about you Miss zeala" (ze-la) Boomer ask

"fine and who are these girls" Miss zeala ask as she look at us with a nice smile again.

" Bubbles my mate and Bunny is Blake's mate" Boomer says as he points at me and Bunny.

"cute names" she says then a scream was heard then again. I guess it was their bell. "well I hope you like it here"

We walked towards a row with four seats in a row (it was a row in the middle). I sat by Boomer with Bunny by me and Blake by her. I started to realized that not all vampires want to eat us and kill us. Well I only thought the ruffs were good ones but I guess I was wrong.

After about a good half of class went by when I got the feeling I was being stared at and watch. I started to look around to see who it was but I got Bunny looking at me in stead.

"are you feeling it too" she whisper then whispers again more crazy like. "you know, being watch"

" yes, I do" I whisper " but who could be doing it"

I started to look around and to make sure Boomer or Blake doesn't finds out what I'm doing. I countined to look until I found two boys looking at us and I notice they don't know I saw them. I poke Bunny and she looks where I am looking. They were in across from us.

The one looking at me, has dirty blond hair (was in a wavy down style), pale green eyes, and is wearing blueish greenish shirt with a jean jacket and dark blue jeans.

The one looking at Bunny, has black hair, very light blue eyes, is wearing a dark blueish and blackish shirt with a big black x on it, and pale dark blue pants.

I know that we are humans but they are not looking at us with hunger. I look away. I just hope they stop soon. I was hopeing the bell will scream soon.

After 5 minutes it did scream.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I was walking with Butch to who knows where ( also Bell and Bliss were there). As we were walking I saw every one else. It seems we have all th same classes now which is great but Butch still puts me on his lap.

After 3 hours we were allowed to go to P.E. I love PE I cant get enough of it. We saw that we needed to change separately ( they gave us a locker number and told us it had Jim cloths in it)while we walk towards the girls room. I saw a group of five boys staring at us. I hated it.

They guy who was looking at me, had black hair ( had it in two small pony tails), pale blackish blueish eyes, was wearing a black shirt with baggy blue jeans.

The one looking at Bell had short wavy black hair with gray ends, very dark crystal eyes and had on a gray shirt with a white cross on it, and very pale blue jeans.

And the others I didn't get to look at cause they were already gone. Iwas about to go take to them when Bubbles and Bunny pulled me to the girls room. I hate it when they stop me.

When we get in there we see tons of vampire girls changing but they stop and look at us with hunger and glares. I glare back at them.

"lets go Buttercup" Bell said as we walk over towards our lockers and get change. They weren't bad but the shorts were to short for me. We all had on the same thing. It was a black t-shirt and black shorts.

"lets go" Blossom says " I want to get back to the boys"

"well then lets go" Bunny says as she bumps into a girls. She stares at her with hatred.

"what is the big idea, Human" the girl says

" what are you talking about" I say " you are the only one big around here"

Blossom, Bubbles, Bell and Bunny all giggle. Even some of the vampire girls laugh too.

"what did you-" she was starting to say but got interrupted by some one else.

"leave them alone Alice" a girl says, then the so called Alice walks away.

She had Black hair with purple strikes and has her spiky bangs purple too, blackish and purplish eyes and had on the PE outfit.

"don't worry about her, she is always looking for some one to Bitch to" the girl says "whats your names"

"my name is Bunny and these are Blossom, Bell Bubbles and Buttercup" Bunny says while she points to us "what yours"

"my name is Jane" she says " you girls must be the ruffs girls"

"how did you know" Bunny asks

"I am the vampires kings daugter" Jane says " I know the ruffs to"

"cool so you don't want to eat us" Bubbles says

" ew no, I don't go for blood that much" Jane says " well lets get out of here before the ruffs get anger"

We follow her out of the grils chageing room and see the ruffs coming towards us. Well at least I don't spot those boys. They had on black t-shirt and black long shorts.

"there you girls are" Boomer says as he grabs Bubbles hand. She blushes and smiles.

Bliss walks over to bell and puts his arm around her. Bunny runs and hugs Blake. Brick wraps his arm around her waist. I look to see that butch disappeared.

" I am right here babe" Butch says as he wraps his arm (from behind me) around my waist and kisses my cheek. I grow a slight blush.

" Butch, stop calling me Babe' I say

" don't want to" Butch answers back as he kisses my neak. I become more redder.

"well looks like you guys finally got your girls" Jane says as she looks at all of us.

" yep' Boomer says as he brings Bubbles closer to him.

I see across the Jim the boys who were staring at us and see anger in their eyes but they were staring at the boys.

What the hell is with these damn stalkers, do they want me to kick them in their crotch. i wander why they are looking at us like that.

* * *

Please review and I will try to update soon I promise.

Do you know there are 15 days until winter break, I CANT WAIT

Well see ya soon


	19. THE VAMPIRE HUNTERS AND FIGHT

Tokie/Bells POV (I wanted to have them tell their point of view too)

Well here we are in gym class. We just meant Jane. I also have Bliss holding me by my waist. I love him so much. Then I kept getting the feeling we were being watch. I knew it was those boys that are glaring at us. Only they're not. They are glaring at the ruffs.

"OKAY CLASS LETS GET STARTED" a man yelled, he had a gray hair and very bright sapphire eyes. "you kids are going to play a one of my favorite games"

Wander what game that could be. I look up at Bliss and see him hugging me tight. I look at they others and see them getting hold by their mates. But Buttercup was being carried bridal style again (Butch must love to see her cheeks go red).

"I got a sighed partners for all of you" the gym man says " you might get pair up with the opposite sex or not but who ever you get pair up with don't get all sad cause of it"

As he screams names out. After five minutes he called our names.

"Bell Jojo, and Will Value, Blossom Jojo and Dan Delete, Bubbles Jojo and Cast Hint, Bunny Jojo and Cole shot, Buttercup Jojo and Strike Matches"

Who is Will Value. I don't think it's a bad name but who is it. I look up at Bliss and see worry. I look at the others and see the same thing. Not Butch he has a face of "not going to let you go" and anger. We have to and its only for a little while and we will be back in the boy's arms.

"it wont be that long" Blossom says " we just have to work with them, alright"

"and nothing will happen" Buttercup says with Butch still holding her.

" it will be fine and trust me, none of these vamps will hurt the girls at all" Jane says

"fine but right after its all over you are coming back to us" Brick says

" don't let any of those boys touch you girls either" Butch says while letting Buttercup go slowly.

As we walk over to our partners. We find that our partners are the boys who wont quit staring. You got to be kidding me. Any one but them.

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I cant believe I am paired up with Strike, the boy who wont stop looking at me. I would rather be with Butch, in his arms, that would be nice. Wait did I just think that. I cant be falling for him. Damn it, I keep blushing. Well I could be developing a crush on him, maybe. I don't know.

As we are in front of the stalkers and they just stare at us. I was about to yell at them. When Bubbles beat me to it (well she didn't yell but at least she told them something)

"um, could you please stop looking at us like that" Bubbles says

"oh, sorry" said Bubbles partner, which means he is Cast.

Then before we could do anything else or say anything, the gym teacher told us to get on one side of the gym and get ready to play her favorite game. I don't know what is her favorite game, but yes I am so good at sports (I am very good). As we were getting ready for the game to start. The boy starting to asking me things

"are you hurt Buttercup" strike ask as if I should be on the ground dieing.

"um no and why the hell would I be hurt" I ask

"well you are with a vampire' He answer, wait a minute isn't he a vampire and why the hell did he hiss when he said Vampire.

"what the hell are you talking about" I said load enough to bring my friends in and the other boys.

"what's going on" Blossom says

" why don't you ask mister weird-do, what' going on" I say with anger.

" don't you girls know your in danger" Dan says

" but Boomer said we were safe here" Bubbles says.

"well the vampire is dangerous and should be kept in a cage" Cast says

"don't say things like that about Boomer" Bubbles says with a little anger.

"yeah and why are you acting like your not vampires" Bunny says with anger too.

"cause we are Vampire Hunters" Will says " we are here to kill all of them but then we notice you human girls with the vampires we are suppose to kill first"

"don't you dare even think about hurting our boys" Bell says with anger.

"you girls don't under stand" Strike says "they are evil, cruel, heart-less, monsters and they are dead, they desire to die"

that's it first they ask as if we are in trouble, then say they are vampire hunters, then they are saying they are going to kill them. Well not when I am around. I don't want Butch to die or any of them.

"you want to know what I think desire something right now" I say with no emotion and kicked Strike right in the crotch. " and don't ever say anything like that about the boys"

The girls look at the other so called Hunters and glare at them with no emotion . I cant believe he ask me if I was hurt. Butch is not trying to hurt me and the only thing he is doing to me is being a pervert.

"um Buttercup" Bubbles says as she points all around us " we are in trouble"

I look over at the gym teacher he has a surprised face and anger one too. I see every one looking at us and the hunters but one group of anger mates are the only one I can see. I look down as they walk towards us. I feel a arm wrap around me and pull me to their chest.

Butch had his arms around me tight. I look at the others and see Bubbles being hold by Boomers hand, Blossom having Brick hold her by her shoulders, Bell holding Bliss arm, and Bunny holding Blake by his neck.

"alright what happen here Girls and boys" the teacher ask.

The ruffs look at us with a face saying "you better tell" but Boomers face said "are you alright". what a gentle man. He must have got more good in him . but i am not into those kind of boys

"well ass holes why don't you tell us" Strike says, and says it right to Butches face. The teacher looks at him and the others and steps back knowing he cant stop them now. The other vampires do the same

What the hell is he doing, doesn't he know what Butch can do to him. I look at Butch face as it darkens and his grip on my goes from pervertly to protective in minutes. The other hunters glare at the boys and they glare back.

"if I were you, I'll step away" Boomer says to Strike as a warning not to mess with his brother. Then Strike pulls me away from Butch and his hunter friends join them ( they take my firends away from the ruffs). They were keeping us from the ruffs as if to get us away.

"you perverts might hurt these girls so we are going to take them" Dan says as he is in front of Blossom (who is trying to see Brick). Strike grabs my arm ( he has a very strong grip) and pulls me a little close to him. (now I really want to hurt him)

"don't you even dare think about touching my Girl" Butch says with a lot of anger in his voice (he must of seen him grabbing me). He was about to charge at them when Brick put his hand up to stop him.

" alright you want a fight, well then lets fight" Brick says with a very evil glare and smirk.

What the hell is going on. Is this a war over lovers or something else. Why would complete strangers want to keep us away from the ruffs and fight to keep us save when we are in no harm. Wait do they like us or some thing cause I really want to know.

I just hate the fact that the ruffs and these hunters want to protect us. I hate being protected, when I can fight my own battles. I look at the hunters and boys as they get ready to fight. I don't know if I want to see Butch get hurt (I have a little crush on him) but this Strike dude, i dont know about.

* * *

Hope you think its awesome. Also I put in some rivals for the ruffs. If you haven't notice the vampire Hunters like the girls and at the same time get them away from the vampires.

Next chapter will be here soon just wait.

Please review

SEE

YA

IN

CHAPTER

20


	20. JANE AND LOVE

Miyako/Bubbles POV

I didn't know what to do to stop them from hurting each other. The real question is why are they doing this. Boomer isn't hurting me in fact he is doing the complete opposite. I don't want him to get hurt or the vampire hunters. I was really scared and shocked. I knew if we didn't do some thing fast they all would get hurt.

I looked at my friends, they were shocked to and wanted it to end but Buttercup was just pissed. She doesn't like boys trying to protected her. I don't like the fact these hunters are anger that we are mated with the ruffs.

" please don't fight" I say with sadness and afraid. I see my friends try to make their way around the hunters and I do the same. We were finally in front of them and in between them and the ruffs.

" we are fine, we're not hurt and we're all are alright" Bell says as she backs away towards Bliss.

" and thank you for caring about our safety" I say and turn around and walk back to Boomer who is smiling. He grabs me and hugs me. I turn to see the hunters have shock and hurt faces on. I don't know why they do but I just hope their not to hurt. I see Brick wrap his arm around Blossoms waist. Bliss grabs hold of Bells hand. Bunny holds onto Blake's arm and Blake's smiles. Butch hugs Buttercup from behind, around her waist and smirks as he see's her cheeks go red in seconds. I don't think they are never going to hurt us.

Then class was over and we got changed back into our uniforms but before we walk out of the girls locker room Jane walk by us.

"before you go out there, I need to ask you some thing" Jane says " I would love it if you answered it"

"what is it" Bell says with a small smile.

"well….. Do you girls have any feelings about the Ruffs" Jane ask

"I know I do" Bunny says with happiness.

"that's not hard to see" Buttercup says with a frown.

"what dose that mean" Bunny says while looking at Buttercup.

" well the way you act every time he sees you" Buttercup says

"so why is it when ever Butch's came's by your cheeks go from white to red" Bunny says with a smile.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE" Buttercup yelled and her cheeks were red (again).

"Buttercup, you know its true and don't tell us that you don't have feelings for him" Blossom says as she smirks. Buttercup looks at the ground and says nothing else.

" alright I know only Bunny's and Buttercup's answer, who's next" Jane says as she puts her hand on her hip.

"I do" I say getting it over with. I know Buttercup loves Butch (she is just being stubborn) and that goes for every one else.

"I have feelings too" Bell says with shyness and happiness.

" me two" Blossom says with a smile and a small blush.

"so your feelings will never change right" Jane ask, acting like she needs to know now or she'll die.

" why the hell are you asking us these questions" Buttercup yelled with anger, might be from the fact we know she loves Butch.

" Buttercup, calm down she is just asking" I say nicely

" yea but what if I don't want to answer" Buttercup says with stubbornness again.

" alright our feelings wont change for the boys, never ever ever" Bell says " now can you tell us why you want to know these things"

"well lets just say that you might get into a problem in your and the Ruffs relationship" Jane says with a sad and mad expression.

"what do you mean" Blossom says.

"don't worry right know alright but remember what ever you do don't let your love for them vanish" Jane says as she runs away and is gone. What just happen and why did she act like we are going into something that could be trouble.

"well, I wander what's with her" Buttercup says as we walk out the door.

"what do you think the problem will be" I say.

"I don't know but I don't like the feeling of it" Blossom says

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

I wander why the hell did Jane act like it was an end of the world question. I also wander why I fell for Butch. I mean I'm not a girl who falls in love in a minute (not like Momoko). I guess I cant deny it any more. I just cant believe they are right. I do love his sarcasm and bad side. I really love his anger side as well but his perverted side well, if that's gone it wouldn't be Butch.

I guess I just have to say it and get it over, I LOVE BUTCH. There that's done, now I can focus on not blushing so hard when he is near but I will have to tell him sooner or later but then he will get more pervertly. Well I do kinda like his kisses and kissing my neck. if any one is reading my mind right now, i will kill them.

Momoko/Blossoms POV

When we walk out of the girls locker room, the boys find us. We tried to act like we weren't confused. Which we were. I cant believe Jane told us those things then poof, she is gone. We couldn't find her any more. We all had the same class again. We went to class and were started at and drooled over cause we are humans.

We sat next to our mates and went through class really easy. Well except Buttercup who had to not yell out by Butch's perverted moves. I notice one. He had her in his lap and slide his hand under her shirt and skirt. She blushed red. He is such a pervert but if Buttercup loves him enough she would just have to put up with him and his pervert self. I just think its cute also. I love it. I just hope her stubbornness doesn't get the best of her.

I am sitting in Bricks lap too and he has his arms around me very warmly. I should tell him about what Jane said but then I might get her in trouble for what ever reason she told and ask us. I look over at Bell and see her holding Bliss hand. Bunny is hugging Blake's arm. Boomer is hugging Bubbles by her waist and she is falling asleep on him. How cute.

I wander why Jane told us to never let our love for them change. I hope it's not going to make us part with the ruffs. I mean I miss my family but I don't want to leave Brick. I will just have to ask him if he knows what Jane was talking about.

* * *

Hope you love it and I'm sorry about it being short but I need to get this to a special part (I cant tell you yet).

I will update my story's soon, I promise (I just have to make sure my sisters wont kick me off and not to have much HW)

SEE YA SOON PLEASE REVIEW


	21. NEW GIRLS

Miyako/Bubbles POV

All of us are going to lunch. I hope we don't see the hunters. I don't want a fight to happen. What I really am wandering about is what was Jane talking about. I wander where she went. I looked over at my friends (they are being hold by their mates) they all looked happy and loved. I am too. I started to get an very bad feeling.

We got to the lunch room and table. Then they boys were called into the office and told us to stay. This time we trust them and listen. We were talking about Jane and why she isn't here.

"I haven't seen her since the locker rooms" Bell says.

"I hope she is okay" I say with sadness and worry

" she is fine" Buttercup says " she looks tough and she might not want to answer our questions"

" I think she is alright too" Bunny says

"I just want to know what she was talking about" Blossom says

" lets hope Jane is alright" I say when a voice, we never hear before, say something to us.

" what do you know about Jane" a girl says.

"why are you nosing in some ones else's life" Buttercup says like she always do.

"cause we can" another girl says.

There was five girls in a group and look the same but not.

The first girl had short bleach blond hair with black strikes and mid night blue eyes. She had on a black skirt with bleach white strap across it and a bleach white tank top with black outlining.

Then the 2nd girl had, long bleach blond hair that was up to her but with gray strikes and normal blue eyes. She had on a gray skirt and a white shirt with a gray cross.

The third girl, long dirty blond hair that was in two lose pigtails with orange ends and hazel eyes. She had on a orange shirt and black skirt.

The 4th girl, very curly dirty blond hair with bright yellow strikes and hazel eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt with black hearts every where and a black skirt.

The last girl, dirty blond hair that was in two short pigtails with very pale pink ends and normal blue eyes. She was wearing a very pale pink skirt with black outlining and black shirt with very pale pink straps.

" 1, I don't care if you can, 2 cause I wont, and 3 who the hell are you, bitches" Buttercup says, her and her temper.

"wait are you girls the puffs" the 4th girl ask dumbly, she didn't even hear Buttercup.

"yes, why" Bell ask.

"great we found them" the third girl says but the first girt was glaring at Buttercup and lets just say she was glaring back.

" well then, you know us then let us know your names" Blossom says

" well, my name is Rena" the last girl says

" I'm Haley" the 4th girl says

" Sara" the 3rd girl says

" Ashley is here" the 2nd girl says

" names Kelsey" the first girl says. "and you're the girls who have the ruffs hearts"

"what do you mean" Blossom says

" it means you toke the boys who were ours until they saw you girls again" Ashley says while spiting the words out in disgust. " how the hell did you do it"

"wait you were with the ruffs" Bell says almost about to cry.

"wait you girls don't know, that the ruffs did love us, but for some reason unknown our step-father sent them out to see what you girls were up too then they fell hard for all of you" Haley says " they refused to leave you girls and come back to us cause they said they fell out of love with us and are completely in love with you humans"

* * *

Stay tune and see what happens with the girls and Ruffs, cause you got to see what I got planed. I promise I will update soon and please review (sorry again, it was short I will make it longer but I need to make them shorter for a reason and I cant tell cause it's a surprise)

SEE YA SOON


	22. FOOOOOOD FIIIGGGHTTTT

Kaoru/Buttercups POV

We didn't know what to say to the new weird girls but one thing is for sure, Butch and his brothers love us now and not them. I still cant believe I'm in love with the pervert.

"just to let you know we are going to get them back HUMANS" Ashley says while saying humans very madly.

"why do you keep calling us that" Bubbles says sadly and shocking

"cause, humans are ugly, weak, stupid, weird, and lets not forget they cant live forever and ever" Sara says while looking disgusted to be near us.

"you better take that back" Blossom says, wow never knew she could get pissed of like that and she could glare really evilly.

"why should we" Rena says " I mean we just come back for what belongs to us, which you sluts stole"

"WE DIDN"T TAKE ANYTHING FROM YOU, WHORES" I scream, I was pissed off, then I got calmer and smirk (even the devil would be scared by it), I say in a very know it all voice " the boys fell for us cause they felt a connection that they didn't feel with you, they love us and we love them so get over it, Bitchie brats"

"how dare you say that" Haley say with anger but not as much as me " we will get them back to us again, cause we are like them, blood-sucking cold blooded killers"

Then out of no where a plat of food was all over Haley and Rena. It was a bloody hamburger and bloody bowl of soap all over them. I looked over at the person who throw it, Bubbles had the plat where the bloody hamburger and bloody soap was on. I never knew Bubbles could be violent.

" don't you dare say any about Boomer or the other boys" Bubbles says coldly and a glare, the weird girls flinched at her glare and voice. "they are different from the other vampires and have the greatest hearts I have ever seen"

"I cant believe you just did that" Kelsey says getting made cause her friend had food all over her. Ha, that's what they gets for pissing us off.

" this is the reason why humans are dieing off" Ashley says while staring coldly at all of us. "why should they even be living, I mean come on, they are useless and are only good for food"

I grabbed some other vampires plat and throw it at Ashley and Kelsey. They had some kind of food, I couldn't tell cause it didn't look like food. It was all over them and they eyes were sending glares at me. I am not going to let them trash talk humans.

"you think Humans are nothing" I say and I put on a very evil glare and smirk " you got it all wrong Bitchie brats"

"you ruin my clothes" Kelsey says as she try's to get some of it off, its not going to happen at all bitch. "how am I going to impress Butch when I'm like this"

"you impress Butch, come on" Blossom says " Butch wouldn't even look at you and just go to touching Buttercups ass"

"that's not t-true" Kelsey says "wait a minute, he dose that to you"

"he dose it all the time" Bunny says, " why are you asking that Brat"

" the boys never acted like perverts with us" Sara says " why you "

"cause they love us and not you" Bell says

" shut up Bitch" Sara says while glaring at her which it was hard to see cause of all the food on her.

"hey, don't call her a Bitch" Blossom says, she grabs a plat from a table and throws it at her "you are the Bitches cause you got dumped by our mates"

"that's it you are so going down humans" Kelsey says, she picks up some food that was on her but now on the ground and aimed it at Blossom, but Bloss ducked, it hit a vampire boy with black and blue hair, his friends laugh . I know a way to make this more fun.

"FOOD FIGHT" I screamed very loudly and I watch as the food fight begin.

20 minutes later.

Lets just say no one came out of the lunch room with out food all over them. Me and the others were pretty much only fighting the bitches. We only had blood all over us. We are very good at dodging and the bitches were terrible aimers. We got caught by the teachers but they end up getting in the fight too. Until a very young looking man with dark brown eyes and dirty brown hair yelled

" ENOUGH" the brown man screamed. Every one gasp as they stop what they are doing and guess who comes out behind him.

THE RUFFS, we are in so much trouble but hey they started the whole human thing. Me, Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny, and Bell hide behind a table and hope they ruffs don't find us but the bitches couldn't stop staring at them.

"Boomer" Haley says with lust, Bubbles grip onto the table and glare evilly at her

" Butch" Kelsey says with lust, I grin my teeth and glare very angry at her.

"Brick" Sara says with lust, Blossom glares and grips very hard onto her skirt.

" Blake" Rena say with lust also, Bunny gets forms a fist and glares.

" Bliss" Ashley says, Bell gets a pissed off face and jealousy in her eyes.

"oh come on not you again" Butch says pissed off, Kelsey smile turns into a frown.

" we heard you came back to school and wanted to get you back" Sara says while staring at Brick.

"we don't want you ugly girls back and we never will" Brick says while looking around the room.

"b-but, we love you ruffs" Rena says with sadness.

"then get over us" Blake says

"and we have some one , who we love and want with us forever" Bliss says

" it's those human ugly girls isn't it" Ashley says "they are just food"

"they are not just food Bitch" Brick says with anger.

"I hope you never find them" Kelsey mumbles under her breath, then out of no where Butch is holding her by her neck and choking her. His eyes where filled with anger and rage.

"if you did anything to them I will kill you my self" Butch says in a threatening tone.

"we didn't do anything to them" Ashley says, that lying bitch, I wish I could hit her with my hammer so bad.

"that's a lie" Bell says loudly and puts her hand on her mouth. She just blow our cover. We are so dead.

We see Butch drop Kelsey and walk over to the table next to us. We try to slid to another table when Butch grabs my waist with both of his arms. I was pushed up against his chest and showered with kisses all over my neck(he had a very happy smile on and was a little pink blush on his pale cheeks). I blush red and look to see Brick catching Blossom by her wrist, he gave her a big passionate kiss (she was red like I am and so was her Brick)) and hugs her by her waist. Bubbles, Bunny, and Bell give up and come out. Boomer picks up Bubbles bridal style (she goes red and Boomer dose too). Bunny runs over to Blake and kisses all over his face (he goes red and she does too). Bell jumps into Bliss's arms and hug him by his neck (both go red).

"hey will you all stop that" Yelled a pissed Sara, she was staring at Blossom with rage.

" why should we" Brick says with sarcastic all over her tone.

"cause….." Sara says as her cheeks go red.

"cant think of anything can you, Brat" Blossom says and which earns her a shocked face by Brick.

"why are you calling her a brat" the Brown man ask as he stares at her.

"cause they started picking a damn fight with us" I say to try to help Bloss. At the same time my face is red because of Butch still making out with my neck, which felt really good.

"HEY, you started the food fight" Kelsey says as she stare at me with hatred.

"well you shouldn't talk about humans like you all were doing, bitch ,and blaming us for you heart break" I say as I feel Butch's lips form a smile as he sucking on my neck, its getting harder not to moan from him. Damn that perverted month (I cant stop who I fall in love with)

"we are not bitches and it is your fault" Ashley says as she stares at Brick.

"you are Bitches and it not our fault they fell for us" Bunny says as she still hugging Blake and he's hugging her back.

" and are still falling for them each minute" Blake says as he smiles and forms a small blush.

"you are so sweet" Bunny says as she kisses him on his lips and he kisses back. I'm not a girly girl or anything but that is cute, I guess. But right now Butch is now starting to use his tongue and going in circles around my neck or in one spot. He is trying to make me moan on purpose or is he liking the fact he can make me feel like this, he is such a damn perverted moron but he is my perverted moron

"well came on boys and girls, you girls all need to get cleaned" the brown man says as he starts walking out and the Bitchie brats follow and so do we.

As we were walking, Butch started to move his hand up and down my back, (he is carrying me and still making out with me neck). Then out of no where Bubbles ask a question.

" so we are getting our uniforms cleaned" Bubbles ask looking at Boomer (he is carrying her).

"yes but as they get cleaned you girls get into the locker rooms and shower" Boomer answer as he smiles at her.

" yes" Bell says " I don't have to small like bloody milk"

We all laugh and the others got into a conversation with their mates. I was about to ask Butch something when I felt his lips get more closer to my face and by my ear.

"I hope you do know, I'm going to help you in the shower, Cupcake" he whispers so no one else can hear him. I go very red and look very shocked.

"l-like h-hell you a-are" I say trying to sound angry but I couldn't help but giggle and laugh on the inside, I some times love that pervert inside him. He laughs and starts to kiss my neck again.

I can say one thing though, he gave me a damn hickey

* * *

Please review and I didn't make it very short this time and you got to see the next chapter but I promise it wont talk for ever, it depends if I get a chance to write more.

Make sure you look and wait for the 23 chapter

SEE YA LATER


	23. TAKEN AWAY AND FINAL CHAPTER

**Bubbles/Miyako POV**

**We got clean and washed up, finally . It was kind of hard when you got a dark green eyed pervert who is trying to help your friend wash up. He is such a pervert but Kaoru cares about him, then I'm okay with it.**

**We were going to meet up with the boys and go back to the house. I hope those girls aren't there with them. I look over at my friends, we couldn't talk cause these vampire guards not letting us. I got a feeling Buttercup isn't going to stay silent for long.**

**"hey, where the hell are we going" Buttercup says, I knew she would break the silent's. The guard just look at her and didn't say any thing else. "are you death or just plan stupid"**

**"no talking" the guard said**

**"I'm not going to stop until you tell us where are the boys" Buttercup says**

**Then out of no where we hear glass breaking and walls breaking. I look at the guards and see fear in their eyes. I didn't know what's going on but that didn't sound good at all.**

**"what going on" Bunny says**

**"nothing keep walking" the guard said as he pushes us to go faster. Then out of no where we here our ruffs yelling our names.**

**"the boys are that way moron" Buttercup says getting piss.**

**"you girls aren't going to the boys" the guard says as he picks BC up while the other guards do the same.**

**"let us go NOW" Blossom says while she struggles, we are doing the same thing. Buttercup starts screaming "let me go ass hole"**

**"BOOMER" I scream as load as I can and I do it again, "BOOMER HELP"**

**"" Bunny screams at the top of her lungs.**

**"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE" Buttercup yells and hitting the guard with a lot of force. I started coping Buttercup but I was pulling his hair. The he grabs my pony tail and takes out some hair and my hair tie.**

**"lets give it to them now" the guard says to the other guards, then I feel a pitch in my thigh. I start to feel sleepy and then all I could see was black.**

**Blossom/Momoko POV**

**I cant believe this, why are they taking us away from the boys. I was still struggling but I turn to see Bubbles sleeping and I realized they are putting us to sleep, cheaters. I need to get out of his hold. I got it.**

**I kick him in the gut and make a run for the guard holding Bell. Then I feel the man grab my bow and pull, I screamed and I felt a pitch in my arm and I felt sleepy but before I fell asleep I could see my bow on the ground.**

**Then sleep toke over me.**

**Buttercup/Kaoru POV**

**I cant believe they are kidnapping us. I try to struggle and get out of his hold but this guy is tough but I'm not going to give up.**

**I elbow him right in the back then knee him in the balls. That's what he gets. I felt a sharp nail go against my arm. I dropped down and look at the blood on the floor. He fucking cut me, that bastard. I felt a pitch in my shoulder and then I felt light headed and couldn't help but to black out.**

**"lets hurry before you know who comes" the guards say right before I pass out.**

**Authors POV**

**As the vampire guards put the girls sleeping body's in the truck they look over their shoulder to see the school going to the ground with fire and blood every where. They got in the truck and went off, thinking no one was following them .**

**They were wrong**

**Bell/Tokie POV**

**I woke up with chains attached to my arms and ankles. I stated to freak out cause it was so dark. I can only feel the chains on me, nothing else only a wall against my back. Where am I**

**I thought we were still in they school halls. …..What a minute, where are the others.**

**"Bubbles, are you there" I say with sadness. " Bunny,….. Buttercup….Blossom"**

**No one answer me, I started to cry. I'm scared and I want to go back home. I miss Bliss. Where is he, I hope he and the other ruffs find us soon. Even if I cant find the other puffs.**

**Then out of no where I hear a cry out for help. Miyako, she here, she crying too.**

**"Miyako, are you there" I cry out in joy knowing I'm not alone.**

**"Tokie, thank god you are here but where are you, I cant see you anywhere" Miyako says with joy too.**

**"I'm chained to the wall" I say back**

**"me too" Miyako says, I hear chains moving and follow them across from me, she is far away from me but I don't care I now know some one else is in the room, I'm not alone.**

**"can you see the others" I say hoping she can**

**"no I cant, but I think we are not alone in this room" Miyako says**

**Then out of no where the room turns bright, the room was black and prison like, also I can see Miyako but she is at least 14 Ft away from me but then I see Naru at least 8 Ft from Miyako and I see Momoko at least 8 Ft from me, they were sleeping, I see some chains with no one in them about 10 Ft across from me.**

**"MOMOKO" I yell to her, seeing if she'll wake up.**

**"NARU" Miyako yells to her. I hope they wake up and where is Kaoru.**

**Bunny/Naru POV**

**"NARU" I hear Miyako yell to me. I woke up with chains on me. Where am I. I start to panicked, then I see Momoko, Tokie, and Miyako, they were chain up as well. Momoko was waking up while I missing with the chains**

**"Your awake" Miyako says with relief**

**"where are we" Momoko say with wander and shock.**

**"I don't know but I bet its away from our boys" I say with sadness.**

**" I think they want us out of the picture cause we are humans" Momoko says trying to get lose from the chains. "where's Kaoru"**

**"I don't know but I think she use to be there" Tokie says while she looks at the spot where chains lay but no body. Where is she, please let her be okay.**

**"we have to get out of here and find Kaoru" Momoko say with worry and sadness. The lights go out and we all scream and then we stopped as we hear some kind of door opening. The only light was from that door way.**

**A man with a black lab coat and whole face mask on, which was black. I stared at him with fear. Who is he and what does he want. He has some thing behind him. He doesn't even say one word. When he walk towards the empty chains, he has 2 body's behind him and he drops one of them in the middle on the room and puts the other on the chains.**

**Then as he left he turns on the lights and closes the door. I look at the body in the middle to see Jane, with bloody uniform and she was tied up with tons of chains. I look over at the other body.**

**There was Kaoru with blood all over her mouth, she looked hurt. What did he do to them. I see the others crying and staring at Kaoru and Jane's sleeping body's**

**We have to get out of here and fast but how, I am crying and couldn't help them at all. What are we going to do.**

**Where are you Rowdy Ruff Boys, we need you**

* * *

Please review and don't get mad but this is the last chapter. Don't worry there will be a sequel, here is the name of it and you better watch out for it….

**_Still Bleeding Love for you_**, do you like the title, I love it but I promise I will try my very best to update as fast as I can.

**SEE YA SOON, I HOPE**


End file.
